KFDL
by mamika
Summary: name says nothing, but it's about Fai getting abducted,not by aliens,and abused, and kurogane's efforts to find the annoying blond. contains violence, and sushi. kurofai
1. chapitre 1, Ordinary day

so, this is actually my first ever fic. I know, not amazing. later, there will be harsher incidents, but I doubt I'll but warnings in there. just to letyou know there will be rapish kinda stuff. but warning, there is a happy end.  
hope you have even half as fun reading this as I ahd writing. I could hardly believe what I had done :)

* * *

KFDL

Chapitre 1, Ordinary day

The mage was annoying the ninja again by calling him by silly names and poking his cheeks and then running giggling away.

This wasn't unusual, but Kurogane was angry to begin with since he had had the feeling of being watched almost from the moment they arrived to this world. Despite his efforts Kurogane hadn't found the source of the feeling, yet he couldn't shake it off. He was sure they were watched, but there was nothing he could do about it. And that totally pissed him off, so when the mage was being "funny", Kurogane lost it. He sprang up from his cross-legged sitting position on the floor and yelled to Fai

"You know you are making my life a living hell, so why in the hell don't you go and drown yourself in your own blood so I don't have to see your annoying and disgusting face anymore! And your stupid voice! I hate it so much I wanna cut MY OWN EARS OFF if it meant I wouldn't need to hear you ever again!" After this Kurogane started to storm out in order to prevent himself from doing something he would really regret, like killing the mage. But when he reached the door, Kurogane's rage got the best of him again and he looked at Fai with eyes full of anger and disgust, saying

"I wish you would just vanish from my life" With that, he left the house. Kurogane chose to train until he wouldn't have the energy to swing the sword. Hopefully that would take his mind of the feeling of being observed and alleviate his frustration of the situation and loath towards himself for not being able to find the stalker. He was one of Nihon's best ninjas, he must be getting rusty if this was too much for him. Giving a glare to his surroundings, Kurogane headed for a nearby park where was plenty of room to practice.

After the ninja had left, Fai stared blankly onto nothing. Without blinking, eyes wide and face pale, hands slightly trembling. Never had Kurogane been this mad. And the look of pure hate and disgust...Soon Sakura came to Fai, she had heard the yelling and was scared to see always smiling Fai in such a state. She stepped closer, calling Fai's name. When he heard her, Fai shook his head, briefly closing his eyes and smiled at Sakura.

"It's okay Sakura-chan, I went over the line and kinda deserved that. I knew Kuro-wanwan was on the edge, but didn't think Kuro-woof would get that upset. But wasn't it fun to see daddy really loose it? He always keeps the poisture checked, so it was nice, refreshing change to have him let itall out, ne?"

"But Fai-san, what he said..." Fai cut her speach

"Don't worry Sakura-chan. Although he doesn't look like it, he really is sensitive guy, and there's something in this world that bothers him. If it hadn't been so fun, I wouldn't have teased him so much. Guess I was being a tad selfish...Ah, what to do? Maybe I'll cease the teasing a bit. Maybe I could stop force-feeding him all the sweet stuff he hates so much...no, that's way too fun, what else is there..." Fai babbled on, smiling brightly at uncertain looking Sakura and added " Really, it's okay, barking dog never bites. But let's move onto important matters, what would you like to eat today?" Sakura smiled back at him and together they went to the kitchen to make delicious meal so Syaoran could eat before heading out for feather hunt.

Late in the evening, Kurogane came back home with Syaoran and Mokona, whom he had run into on the way back. When they closed the door after them, Sakura ran to them

"Welcome home, Syaoran-kun, Kurogane-sama!" Mokona bounced on Sakura's shoulder

"Mokona is home too!" Sakura snuggled Mokona

"Of course, welcome home Mokona! Oh, Kurogane-sama, Fai-san made you cold supper, so it's still good. He said you were going to train hard so you would need proper food afterwards, but you wouldn't do it yourself, so he..."

"Tch, enough. I got the point. When he's not around, you don't have to talk his share too."

Kurogane started heading for the shower, because he was really sweaty and tired. Surely he was hungry too, but the mage had probably done some sweet crap again, which would be even more awful right after serious training. Behind him, Syaoran asked Sakura where Fai was, and had he left the princess all alone.

"I don't know where he is. He said he the weather was so nice he wanted to go for a walk soon after you left. He asked me to come too, but I didn't want to, in case you would come home early. He said that it was really sweet of me, and that he wouldn' t go far and he'd be back soon, and that was hours ago!" Sakura stated in very concerned voice. Syaoran tried to calm her down and Kurogane just grunted something about stupid mages making others others worry while walking away.

After he had taken long, nice, soothing shower and feeling much better than days, Kurogane walked to the kitchen, preparing himself for the soon-to-come sugar rush that would surely follow Fai's cooking. In kitchen, he looked at the fridge, that had a note on it, saying

_Kuro-pichi's meal is in the blue box with red lid, on the top shelf. Hope daddy likes mommy enough to try out her cooking  
(heart) Fai  
_Kurogane yanked the paper off, cursing under his breath. Fearing for the worst, he opened the fridge and took the container. After he opened it, he just stared in amazement. There was sushi.


	2. chapitre 2, Awakening

Chapitre 2, Awakening

Next morning when Kurogane woke up, it was very quiet. At first it was nice. It had been a long time since it had been quiet and calm in his life. Soon it started feeling odd. Then it was just abnormal. Kurogane got up and dressed and went to the kitchen. Surprisingly it was empty. Normally the mage would be there making breakfast and humming himself. Surely Kurogane took this as a good thing, since now he could make proper breakfast instead of pancakes and whatnots. It was still too quiet and Kurogane frowned. He definitely did not wish that the mage would be around. He liked the being alone and having some privacy, something the over curious mage didn't understand.

Kurogane made some porridge and was eating when the kid walked in

"Good morning Kurogane-sama"

"There is porridge if you want"Kurogane replied. Syaoran looked slightly taken aback, before he thanked Kurogane and took a plateful of porridge.

"Is Fai still gone?"

Kurogane glared at the kid, ate the last spoonful of his breakfast, stood up and washed the plate before replying

"Yeah. Did Mokona sense any feathers yesterday?"

"No, but Mokona said there might be one further away. I'll go looking for it today"Syaoran answered, forgetting Fai for a moment.

Kurogane was just leaving the kitchen when Sakura came in, rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning Syaoran, Kurogane" chirped Mokona who skipped in after Sakura. After the greetings, Sakura looked around, frowning and worry shining through her eyes.

"Fai-san hasn't come back yet? Was he out all night? He said he would be back soon! What if something bad happened to him?" Sakura's hands clenched against her chest and she looked like she was just about to start crying. Syaoran went to her and hugged her, tryi8ng to reassure her, while even he looked worried.

"Tch. The mage probably saw a kitten and is still walking around after it. He's grown man, even if it's hard to believe. He can take care of himself."

"But still" Sakura sniffed "he could have been in an accident or he is lost. If he trailed too far from Mokona, he can't communicate and with others" Now Syaoran was properly concerned too, but still tried to think logically

"That might be the case, but there is no use to panic and fear the worst. Fai is clever, and he knows how to defend himself, so he's most likely okay. In case his lost, I can look for him while I look for the feather"

"And Mokona will help too!" said Mokona while jumping onto Kurogane's shoulder. "And daddy here will also look for mommy ´cause he hurt mommy yesterday"  
Both Sakura and Syaoran stared at the ninja, clearly having forgotten the yesterday's fight.

"Tch, whatever. It's not like I have anything better to do. And you pork-bun refuse to move to the next world before he is found?"

"That's right! Mokona stays here!"

Sakura smiled warmly at the three and thanked them. 'Wish he would smile like that too' Kurogane thought, shaking his head after realizing what he had just thought.

"Whatever. Let's go then"

They searched the whole day and the only result was that there were no feathers in this world. When the ninja and kid got home, the princess run to them again.

"Welcome home! Did you find him?"

"We are home" Syaoran greeted. "No, and I assume he hasn't returned in the meanwhile?" Sakura shook her head, genuinely concerned.

"He wouldn't just leave us, right? Not without saying anything, would he?" Sakura whispered when the tears started flowing.

"What if he took Kurogane's words for real?" Mokona said, "He really cares about daddy, so what if he wanted to do what Kurogane asked and disappeared?" For a while everybody stood in silence. Then Sakura started sobbing, Syaoran looked shocked and Kurogane looked away.

"Then he would have at least left a message. He wouldn't just leave us in unawareness whether or not he is okay. He might be stupid, nut he ain't cruel" With this, Kurogane turned around and left the house again. "I'll go looking for some more."

It was buzzing when when he woke up and when he opened his eyes everything was spinning. Fai shut his eyes again and tried to touch his head where the throbbing pain was. To his surprise, he couldn't move his hands. Fai opened his eyes again and slowly the world ceased spinning, though his ears still rang. He looked around and saw dimly lit room with the bed he was, a table and few chairs and curtains in the window, blocking the light out. He had no idea what time it was, or even what the date was. Last image he had was when he had just walked into the nearby park and stopped to look some big, white birds swimming around. One of the birds had sung very nicely. Now he was here, with a throbbing head and after some wiggling and neck stretching, Fai found out that other than his head he was intact and his hands were tied together and then tied on the bedpost.

"Hello" Fai called "Is there anyone here that could tell me where here actually is?" He tried his best to sound cheery, but the situation wasn't exactly promising. He had no idea what was going on, but based on previous experience it's better to be nice than angry. Although that didn't prevent tragedies. Not even close. In order not to recall his past, Fai shook his head, and that caused him ti hiss in pain. He probably had a small concussion, but like Kuro-tan would say, that couldn't affect him much, since he had no brains to be damaged. Remembering his ninja, Fai chuckled. Then he remembered that his last words were 'wish you would just vanish'. Maybe this was his idea of vanishing? Again, Fai shook his head, fiercely this time, despite the pain. No, Kuro-rin wouldn't do something like this.


	3. chapitre 3, Loose ends

Chapitre 3, Loose ends

Kurogane didn't come back until little before dawn. He slept few hours and got up when he heard someone rumbling in the kitchen. Slightly hopeful, he walked to kitchen, only to find the princess trying to make a breakfast for everybody. Kurogane sighed. Why had he even been hoping to find the mage? Shouldn't he be happy now? No bothersome blond in sight. Sakura heard the sigh and jumped.

"Oh, good morning Kurogane, I didn't hear you."

"-ning." After looking for a while, Kuorgane took the dough from Sakura.

"Let me. I saw the mage doing this, so I know what to do, and i'm more awake than you are."

"Why weren't you this nice to Fai-san? Maybe then he wouldn't have disappeared." Kurogane didn't say anything, just started to make the pancakes. Soon Sakura started crying.

"I..I'm s-sorry, I didn't mean that. It's my fault, since I didn't go to walk with him" Kurogane placed a pancake infront of the crying princess.

"That wouldn't have helped. If something has really happened, he would have tried to protect you, and that might have ended up nastly. Besides, you can't fight, so there is nothing you could have done." Sakura looked at Kurogane stunned. Then she smiled through the tears and nodded, starting to eat the warm pancake. When Syaoran woke up and came to the kitchen, kurogane had already done all the pancakes and was going out.

"Are you going to look for Fai again? Maybe you should rest and I'll go." Syaoran suggested. With a glare Kurogane left, saying over his shoulder

"Just stay here with the princess and wait if the idiot comes back. Otherwise this is my problem and I should solve it." Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other, puzzled by his words.

Fai woke up when bright light shone on his face. Startled he opened his eyes, only to be blinded by the light.

"You mind moving the light away so I could see a little?" He felt the light move away and Fai opened his eyes again. Dots spotted his vision and he needed to blink few times before he could actually see. There were two figures in the room. One was next to the bed, the other sat on a chair near the table.

"Thanks. So, then you mind telling me where we are? Or why?" Fai smiled as brightly as he could while speaking. The softer the enemy thought you, the more chances you had to fool them. But his efforts were in vain, since all he recieved was a sharp smack on the face.

"Sorry, but there is no way for me to know how to behave properly, if you don't tell what the rules are." Fai said still smiling. He could tolerate this kind of pain easily. The smile was soon wiped away when he was punced on stomach, which emptied his lungs. A hand grabbed his hair tightly and pulled his head up, despite the fact that this made Fai's shoulders and hands twist in a very awkward way.

"You are here to pay. And for that, you shall suffer". Before he could ask what he was meant to pay, a punch landed again. Blows came to his torso, face, hands and legs. He lost concious when the other person bent Fai's middle finger backwards until it snapped.


	4. chapitre 4, Finding solace

Chapitre 4, Finding solace

When Fai came to his senses, he seriously wished he hadn't. His finger was sending rays of agony, his head was sorer than before, since his lip had cracked and one of his eyes was swelling. And if the pain that soared from his ribcage when he breathing, there were few broken ribs. But all in all, after all he had been through and all he had done, this wasn't so bad. This was probably the payday of all his mistakes, and there were a lot of those, he would take this and even more. He had earned this. So when the figures came back, the old one went sitting in a chair and the younger came to the bed where Fai lay.

"Hello again. I was just starting to feel lonely, so company is very pleasant" Fai said smiling as widely as he could without ripping the lip open again. He knew this would piss his capturers off, and if there was no way avoiding the beating, it was betterto get it out of the way. This time there were no blows. The younger male looked over his shoulder to the old male, who nodded. Then the young one took a hold of Fai's shin and placed his own leg on Fai's thigh, and then he started pulling Fai's shin upward. It hurt and felt completely unnatural, and Fai's eyes widened, but like before he refused to make a sound. The bending when the knee was just about to snap, but as it was, it only squeaked a bit.

"We have been watching you from the moment you came to this world. First we planned to attack Kurogane, but then we saw you" explained the old man "You seemed to fit our purposes perfectly, so we took you with us. And judging by the effects, it's even better than we expected"

"What? What do you mean? What has Kurogane to do with this?" Fai asked totally perplexed.

"Simple. He said he wished you vanished" the young male smirked.

"No, that's not true. It's not true!" Fai cried. This was more than he could take. Kurogane couldn't hate him this much, no way! Then the male yerked Fai's leg, and something in his knee gave in and snapped. This time Fai screamed.

When the pain had eased a bit, Fai looked athis capturers with a pained frown.

"Kuro-chi wouldn't use outer sources to get something done. He would do all by himself. And what did you mean by first attacking Kurogane?" Fai questioned, trying to clear his head from the smog that seemed to fill it. " You aren't going to hurt him?" To this, the old man stood up and walked to the bedside while the young one let go of Fai's leg, letting it drop down, which caused the knee to snap again, this time back to the more normal position, but it still felt like it was in odd angle, and Fai didn't yet dare to move it. Still, in the outerior, Fai only winced a little, otherwise he held his composure. After all, he had years of experience at that. The old man leaned down and the young stepped back. The old man place a hand on Fai's now broken knee and squeezed.

"Maybe we will, maybe we won't. One thing is sure, you and I are going to have some real fun before this is over." Then the man slid his hand along Fai's thigh , slowly, and then he let his fingers linger in Fai's inner tigh. And for the first time Fai fought back. He used his good leg to kick the old man, who just stepped back and laughed.

"Yes, very fun indeed" then the old man moved closer to Fai's head and leaned close to his ear "And you can call me papa." at that, he licked Fai's bruised cheek. Fai yerked away and lifted his elbow to block papa out.

"We would love to stay and enjoy your company, but right now we have more _pressing_ matters" papa said, quickly rubbing Fai's crotch. Quick kick from Fai and the males left the room laughing. Earlier Fai was ready to take what was coming, but now he when Kuro-chu might be in danger, he couldn't just let it be. And he wasn't going to give up the only part of himself he still considered pure. With this in mind, Fai started to try to open his hand bandages.

First Kurogane had just looked around and find the mage, but when time passed, and it gave no clues, Kurogane started asking if anyone had seen even someone even similar to Fai. Luckily blond hair and bright, deep, and kinda pretty blue eyes weren't that common combination. Kurogane had started to hope he hadn't lost his temper. Who knows, maybe the damn mage was so stupid he thought Kurogane really hated him. For crying out loud, if he would, the mage would have been sliced and diced ages ago. He had thought they already knew each other that well, that the mage could see that.

It was afternoon when Kurogane gave up and headed home to make real plans on how to find the mage. He was walking through the park, still asking everybody if they had seen slim, blond guy at the park few days ago.

"Yes, I saw a young man, with smooth blond hair walking towards that pond over there. He looked a bit gloomy and lonely. He stood there and watched the swams. I don't know what he did then, since I needed to leave."

"Thanks anyway, that's the best clue i have got in two days" Kurogane said and started to walk away.

"I hope you find your friend soon." the old man called after him.

"Me too. Especially since he is my only friend around here."

"Oh, so he is important to you, I take?"

"Tch, guess you might say so" Kurogane grunted and kept walking.

When Kurogane arrived home, he found the kids sleeping on the sofa. Sakura's eyes were puffed and Syaoran's expression was gravier than normal. Sighing, Kurogane reached to wake the kid without waking the princess. It was more important to find the mage than let the kid rest.

"M-what.." Syaoran mumbled.

"Oi, tell me, after arriving here, have you had the feeling of being watched?" Kurogane asked urgently.

"Mhm, well, yeah, I think so. At first yeah. I thought I just imagined, though."

"I had that feeling too, but I was unable to find the source. After Fai...the mage disappeared, have you felt like it?"

"No, I haven't. You think it has something to do with Fai?"

"Most likely. And when I find out who is behind this.." there was a knock on the door. Kurogane went to open it.

"Hi, I live next door. It seems the mail brought me one of your letter, so I came to bring it to you."

"Okay, thanks" Taking the letter Kurogane shut the door. When he opened the letter, it read  
'We have Fai'


	5. chapitre 5, Hope

Chapitre 5, Hope

After serious efforts, which were rather painful due to the fact that his finger was broken, Fai managed to get the rope off of the bedpost. Carefully Fai brought his hands over his head and rested them on his stomach. Then he brought his wrists to his mouth, in order to open the knot there, but when he bit down the already bruised lip started once again to bleed and it felt like some of his teeth were loose. Fai gave up trying to release his wrists from each other, and slowly sat up. His head was spinning and he felt very weak, since he hadn't eaten in days, plus all the bruises. When he reached down to check his knee, he felt sharp pain emitting form his ribs. Fai chose to rather to get away from this place than do a proper check up on all the bruises. Carefully he slid his legs off the bed, so he was sitting properly. After gathering his strength, Fai stood up. He tried to put a little weight on his right leg which had been broken. It gave in right away, and Fai nearly fell. After regaining balance, Fai started hopping with one leg towards the door. When he reached the door, he was already exhausted. He reached for the doorknob and to his delight, the door was unlocked. It opened inwards, so Fai took a step back to open it. Unfortunately, the leg he stepped on was right, so it twisted sideways and gave in. Fai fell backwards and landed straight to his back. With the speed of things happened, Fai's clouded mind couldn't keep up and he had no time to react, so he also banged his head on the floor with a resounding crack. Fai felt like his skull had split in two, and all he could see was black and white flashes, both of which were too bright to stand. After a while that felt like eternity, the pain ceased slightly and Fai could start thinking and moving again.

"Kuro-pin is right, I am an idiot" Fai muttered quietly while rolling onto his stomach. Fighting against the waves of nausea, Fai very slowly got up. First he lifted his torso up with his bound hands, then inching his good leg in position where he could push up without needing the right leg. Even without the dizziness it would have been hard, but eventually Fai managed to stood up again. He jumped out of the door and noticed he was in a hallway of some sort, with stairs going down. Fai chose to go downstairs, since he didn't want to have another round with doors. Halfway down the stairs he nearly fell, but managed to get good enough grip from the sidebar. Reaching the bottom, Fai looked around. It was just ordinary hall with few doors, one leading to a room that looked like a living room, and one closed door. And of course, there was the door to get away from this nightmare. Hurriedly Fai hopped to the door and was nearly there when a key fitted the lock and the door opened. The hope Fai had had, the delight of getting out of here disappeared into thin air. Papa and the other were back. Just when Fai had been so close to freedom. If his head had worked any better, Fai would have felt desperate and frustrated, but now he could only feel disappointment. Wasn't this just his luck?

"Hey son, look what we have here, a stray kitten that nobody wants" Papa said.

"That's not true" Fai said through gritted teeth. The voices hurt his head. "My friends are waiting for me to come back. Let me go to them."

"Hah, you wish" Son laughed "Just this morning Kurogane was making pancakes for the girl, who smiled at him and ate happily. It seems to me like they don't even notice you are gone."

Fai's eyes widened in disbelief and he felt tight, cold ring clamping around his heart and throat, making it hard to breath.

"That can't be. They will come find me. Kuro-myu will find me." Fai said desperately, hoping to ensure himself of the fact.

"Really now" Papa said walking towards Fai, "if Kurogane were to find you, shouldn't he have already found you? Isn't he a very skilled ninja?"

"He is, but this is new place and, and he have to look after the children and...and he..." Fai trailed of, eyes darting around, hands rising to press against one of his temples "He won't leave me" he whispered.

"Why not? After all, you mean nothing to him. He's very pleased if he doesn't have to hear from you ever again. Surely he would have otherwise come to you already" Fai didn't have time to respond before a hard fist connected with his stomach, knocking the wind out and causing Fai to drop down on his knees. But this smacked his broken knee to the floor and with a pain enough to drown in, Fai collapsed to his side.

Gasping and desperately trying to make his lungs work again, Fai curled into as small ball as he could. Though his right leg currently refused to move and his chest protested, it wasn't much. When his diaphragm started working again, Fai opened his eyes partly. Seeing this, Son grabbed Fai's hand and yanked him up none too gently. Papa was standing right in front of him, but Fai refused to look at him.

"Well well, you seem slightly disoriented. Let me set you on the right track" with this, Papa took a hold of Fai's chin and pressed his lips against Fai's bloody ones. Fai tried to yer away, but Son's hold on his arm and Papa's on his chin made it impossible. As his last resolt, Fai chose not to react ta all, and definitely not to let Papa have his way. After a while of trying to prey Fai's mouth open, Papa bit down hard onto Fai's lip, exactly where the wound was. Papa sunk his teeth into the gash, making it leak fiercely. When the flow was sufficient to his liking, Papa retreated to have a look. Absentmindedly Fai reached his tongue out to lick the blood away and examine the wound. As soon as he did this, Papa's hand appeared and a finger was showed into his mouth.

"Now I got you. And no one will come to the rescue. You aren't worth it" Papa whispered into Fai's ear before re-attacking his mouth. This time, he pushed his tongue into Fai's mouth, ravishing it as he pleased. Fai closed his eyes to prevent the tears from falling. It couldn't be true. But then again, if Kurogane could even do pancakes, would they want him around anymore? Fai sobbed quietly when Papa retreated, before darkness enveloped him once again.

Sakura woke up when a loud bang echoed through the house. Syaoran and she rushed to where Kurogane was. They found him staring at a piece of paper with his fist buried wrist deep into the concrete wall.

"What's wrong Kurogane?" Mokona asked, climbing onto the ninja's head, leaned over his face by holding onto his hair. This made Kurogane finally tear his gaze off of the paper and look at the upside down face of the white pork-bun.

"It actually is my fault" He said quietly, pulling his hand out of the wall and grabbing the thing off of his head, while handing the paper to Syaoran.

"What's this?" the kid asked perplexed.

"Just read it already" Kurogane grunted, still holding Mokona with a non-coherent t look on his face. So Syaoran readout loud so the princess could hear too

'**We have Fai.  
But don't worry, we take good care of him. At least as good as someone as close to you deserves. Anyway he gets better treatment than you ever gave to my daughter. You killed her, without mercy, and Fai shall pay for that. And you shall too, knowing all this happens to him just because of you. You said he was your friend, and for that he is even better tool for our vendetta than first thought. He has waited for a long time for you to come to the rescue, but soon he'll forget all about you when we get to know him a bit better, although he hasn't been too enthusiastic about it. Not like that could stop us.  
Isn't it nice? Knowing all this is just because you know him, because you were around him. We better get going now, otherwise Fai will get lonely and we don't want that do we?'**

Silence reigned for a while. Mokona took one of Kurogane's fingers and hugged it, worry etched on Mokona's face.

"Umm, Kurogane-sama, where did you get that?" Sakura asked surprisingly calmly. She looked at Kurogane, not knowing how to comfort the dark man.

"Neighbor brought it" Kurogane answered without any emotion in his voice, eyes glaced, not noticing the hugging pork-bun. Sakura looked down and noticed the envelope. She went to pick it up, then turning it around in her hands. Starting to look puzzled, she asked

"Who was she?"

"She? It was some guy, around my age." Kurogane said shaking his head and frowned at Mokona, who still held onto his finger. Noticing this, Mokona kyaaed and bounced on Kurogane's shoulder and from there on the top of his head, settling down there. Kurogane chose to ignore this. Now Sakura looked very puzzled.

"There is no such neighbor. The only male ones are much older than you." Sakura explained.

"Whattaya mean? Who was it then?" Kurogane growled.

"I don't know. But other strange thing is that there is no 'stamp'-thing on the envelope, and there should be one so the letter is mailed to the addressed."

"How do you know this Sakura-hime?" Syaoran asked seriously.

"Fai-san told me. And he had learned it on a shopping trip. He was also the one who got to know our neighbors so well even I know them now. Fai-san knew everyone but their first names and could easily talk with all of them."

"Yeah, the damn mage is good with people" the ninja muttered. "Let me see the note again" Kurogane said talking the letter and glancing it through "...you said he was your friend... The only one who I said that was the old man in the park..." Suddenly Kurogane bursted out, ran to the road and looked around, before turning back to the kids.

"According to this, there is at least two culprits and judging by the context, it was that old man from the park. And the things you said about the stamp and neighbors, the other one is the man who brought this letter." Kurogane explained hurriedly, more talking to himself that to the kids. "Let's go and ask if anyone saw something out of the ordinary or the bloke who just was here." before he had even finished, Kurogane started walking towards the closest house on the left. Syaoran and Sakura went to the right.

They had asked all the houses on their side of the street and moved onto the other side. Finally Syaoran and Sakura found a person who had seen something. They called Kurogane over and the old lady started telling

"I was just watering my plants in the windowsill, when I saw this silver-grey car, the same model my late husband used to drive. Poor Gilbert, he died of a lung cancer two years ago.."

" Stick to the freaking point, you old hag" Kurogane snapped, hands clenching into thigh fist. How could someone talk something so useless when she could tell something about Fai?

"What! Here I am, apparently wasting my precious time, to be rudely assaulted, such a behavior", the old woman complained with offended look and began to close the door. The ninja pressed his hand against the closing door, forcing it to open again.

"I'm...sorry" he grunted unhappily " it's just about Fai being lost because of me, and I was too stupid and blind to catch the bastards when I met them and..." Kurogane trailed of with a quick flash of self-loath and desperation in his features.

"What he means" Mokona said while jumping from Kurogane's head and in front of the lady "is that he is sorry and could you please tell us all you know."

"Oh, okay, if it's about Fai, I'll do all I can to help. He was such a gentleman, he even carried my groceries for me, and listened my talking about Gilbert. Sadly, I don't know much. Out of the car stepped a young, brown haired man, little shorter than you, mister rude, and he walked to your door, you two talked something and he got back to the car and it left towards the city. The windows were tinted, but if the steering wheel is in the normal side, there was someone else driving the car."

"Thank you very much. Even this helps us a lot" Syaoran said bowing. Sakura bowed too and Kurogane said something that could be considered a thanks, all the while he had already heading towards the city. Mokona climbed up and gave the lady a soft kiss on the cheek as a thank you and the lady giggled saying it was okay.

"I can see your dark friend is more worried than he shows, and even more, he is very fond of Fai. I sincerely hope you find him soon" After this the children said goodbyes and chased after Kurogane.

"Whee, Kuro-daddy likes Fai-mommy" Mokona chirped in order to annoy the ninja. Mokona was not only worried about Fai, but also worried about Kurogane, who was acting very strange.

"Tch, enough with the nicknames" Kurogane said turning his head away.

"Oh, daddy didn't deny he likes Fai" Mokona claimed crawling into the ninja's sleeve.

"How could I? I have never taken on lying, and although he is a pain in the neck, it's not the same without him. Too quiet and..." Kurogane cut himself off with a shake of head "I'll find him and bring him back. All I need to do is find the car and look for signs of Fai" he said and started to walk quicker.

"Wait" called Sakura, "you haven't eaten well since yesterday, and you definitely didn't sleep last night. In that shape, you aren't any help for Fai. You don't know how many enemies there is, and you have to be at your best to rescue Fai. So now we all go home, I'll make food and then you go to bed and rest, sleep properly, eat good breakfast and then you go and bring Fai back." she said with astonishing authority and level-headiness. After a minute of staring, Kurogane realized the princess was right, he really should be at his top game for Fai's sake. So, no matter how much he wanted to run to Fai's aid, he followed the kids back home. With a glance over his shoulder before closing the front door after him, he whispered

"I'll come, just wait a little bit longer, please don't give up on me yet" with that, he closed the door, went to the living room to wait until food was ready, then ate, went to bed. For a while, he stared at the ceiling, remembering all the times he wished the mage would let him sleep without talking or snuggling or anything, but now he would give his left arm to have Fai there right now and listen his soft breathing when he slept.


	6. chapitre 6, Climax

Chapitre 6, Climax

Fai woke up couching. He felt something being held against his lower lip, mouth held ajar and liquid being poured down his throat. He turned his head to the side, managing to free his face from the clutch. But this caused the liquid to splash all over his chest.

"That wasn't very nice from you" Papa' voice said "Now we have to take the wet part away" To this, Fai's disoriented mind started to function again and putting the pieces together. He had been kidnapped. Had been for days. His head, finger, ribs and knee were in bad shape, minor bruises practically everywhere. He didn't know where he was, nor why for real, nor who these two were.

Fai jolted out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of something tearing. This was accompanied with a blast of cold air to his now exposed chest. Then Son was standing in front of Fai, tearing Fai's shirt in pieces. Fai himself was sitting on a wooden chair in a dining room or something. Fai didn't care about it that much to really look around. He saw Papa sitting in a flush arm chair near the wall, nearly straight to right from where Fai sat, looking a bit too amused to be comforting. Again, Fai's thoughts were interrupted, this time by a wet, slimy mouth that was pressed against his now bare neck. It felt so disgusting, the teeth nipping his skin, the mouth sucking hard. Then the tongue came out. First it trailed up to Fai's ear, then along his jawline to his chin, and then it licked his lips. Fai tried to press his lips together as hard as he could, but the tongue slid through. Fai tried to use hands to push Son away, but they were held down by Son. Fai felt the tongue linger against his teeth, preying for a way to get through. Fai remembered how it had felt when Papa's tongue had been in his mouth. It had been too big, Fai couldn't have avoided a contact with it and his own tongue. Yuck, it had been grose. The other tongue had been too warm, too wet and tasted of cologne. Or maybe it had been just a smell, coming from the face that was way too close. Either way, Fai didn't want to think about it. He tried to find anything to focus on, so he didn't have to think what was going on. Kuro-myu, why hadn't he come already? Was it true that Kuro-pyu wanted to get rid of him? Am I really that disgusting? Fai shivered. Being in the present was actually better, no matter how horrible, than to think about these things. Finally Son gave up his chances of getting into Fai's mouth and released Fai's mouth.

"Maybe I'll go get you something to eat, that might get you more excited." Son said and walked away. Fai wanted to stand up, but he was trembling. He tried to calm himself by lifting his hands over his eyes.

"You are probably enlighted to know that today while we were out, we went to Kurogane to give him hints how to find you. We have even planted a camera near your house, so we knew when to make our appearance. And now I was wondering, if you wanted to see how they reacted when they got to know where to find you." Papa said walking to Fai with a small, three by seven inches big screen. On th escreen, there was a picture of Fai's home. While he looked at it, Papa pressed some buttonsand the picture zoomed Fai was happy to see they had everything okay, his heart also grew cold. Trough a window, Fai could see Syaoran, Sakuraa and Kuro-wanwan sitting around the small coffee table and eating and talking. It wasn't clear or big enough to make out their facial expressions, but they didn't seem too worried or in a hurry. Soon the ninja stood up and walked off towards his bedroom.

"See? It's not that late, and they just sit and eat while you are here, and they could come and get you. They simply don't care" Papa said smirking. Fai looked up at Papa's face, the smirk reminding him of the ninja he had grown to like, even love, the only person who had been able to see his mask, notice that he wasn't what he tried to be. The only one Fai had allowed himself to get close. Fai was good with excuses, yet even trying his best, he couldn't come up with any to explain Kurogane's behaviour.

While Fai tried to hold onto the one last thing that had kept him going during the last few days, Son walked in with a plate that had a lovely slice of chocolate cake on it.

"Here, eat this. We know you love chocolate cake" Son said placing the plate underneath Fai's face. Fai turned his face away with a gag. He definitely didn't want to eat anything after seeing the clip, he had felt the bottom of his stomach drop and there was a clot in his throat, making the breaths come out in short, ragged gasps. He couldn't eat.

But it wasn't his choice to make. Papa took a firm hold below Fai's chin, lifting his chin slightly and keeping his head still.

"Oh, sorry. Of course since it was your right hand's finger that accidentally broke, you probably need help" Papa said with a horrible glee in his voice while he used his fingers to force Fai's mouth open. When he succeeded, Papa nodded to Son, who took a big skoop of cake onto the spoon and shoved it into Fai's mouth. Papa quickly clamped Fai's mouth shut and massaged his throat in order to make him swallow. Eventually Fai needed to do it, feeling ashamed and lost.

"Hm, still seemed a bit tough. Maybe you should chew it for him" Papa said to Son, clearly enjoying Fai's discomfort. Son followed the suggestion and filled his mouth with cake, chewed it and added more. When his mouth was full of chewed cake paste, Son came to Fai, whose mouth was again levered open by Papa. Son leaned over and pressed his mouth onto Fai's, shoving the stuff into Fai's mouth and throat. It had been ages since Fai had felt like being alone in deep, dark pit with no way out, but now he felt it again. He tried to kick, but his left leg was pinned between Son's and chair's legs. Trying desperately to free himself, since the feeling of falling, loneliness, darkness and coldness, combined with the over sweet taste of the chocolate cake he used to love, with the extra tongue in his mouth was just too much. Fai used his hands to hit either Son or Papa or anything at all to make it stop. Swinging frantically Fai managed to hit Son on the jaw, causing him to loose his claim on Fai's mouth. Spitting out what was left of the cake, Fai started writing magical marks in the air. Anything to make it stop. He didn't manage to make many signs before Son grabbed a hold of his upper arm, and from the area between his shoulder and neck. Then Son twisted Fai's arm fiercely. With a resounding snap when the bone popped outif it's socket, Fai's shoulder dilocated.

"Now, now that ain't fair reaction, _mage_" Papa said, pronouncing the magewith as much sting as possible, "This is no different from what you do to Kurogane all the time, and up until now, he has never hurt you. And we even gave you your favorite dish, in stead of something you hate. You understand now why he hasn't fetched you?"

"He...Kurogane...hates me?" Fai couched. Something inside him gave in. What was the point anymore? Nothing he could do would change what happened to him, it never had, so why not just give up. Fai wished he would pass out, the feeling of being trapped in a pit with only death keeeping him company, but not freeing him from the torture, was overwhelming. But the newly dislocated shoulder emitted that big pain waves that it only cleared his head, while the mental pain blocked the worst edge off of the shoulder's pain, so it wasn't painful enough to make him loose conscious. So, when Son pulled Fai standing and snaked an arm below Fai's and around his chest, and while Papa bent down and grabbed one of his legs per hand, Fai didn't react at all. Not while they lifted him up and headed for the stairs. Although the way he was carried caused severe pain to both his shoulder and knee, Fai didn't even blink because of it. He just stared into nothing, pupils dialated, face having lost all the color it ever had. Even the blue in his eyes seemed greyer, the wound on the lip and bruise around the swelled eye were very clear and very wrong.


	7. Chapitre 7, Rescued?

Chapitre 7, Rescued?

As a test, whilst they were going up the stairs, they dropped Fai. When all they got from response was mild gasping, since once again the air was knocked out of Fai's lungs. In comparison to previous attempts to regain breathing ability, this was like comparing 80-year-old couple's tango to professional dancers salsa. Not convincing at all.

"I think we better leave it for tonight. We can continue early in the morning" Papa said when they lifted Fai up again.

"Yeah. No use breaking him when he is not there to fully realize it and suffer from it." Son agreed "It's not like few hours matter. And the more resently the final blow is delivered, the more he will blame and hate himself"

Fai felt being lifted on to the bed he had earlier occupied. That seemed like forever ago. Back then he had been sure Kurogane would come. But now...Fai felt tears pricking his eyes.

"Iwonder what he is thinking with that wonderfully sad and hopeless expression"

"Don't know don't care. Toss the ducktape so I can properly tie him up this time."Son grunted and, sounding so much like Kurogane in Fai's mind. The tears started flowing. Not minding about Fai's emotional state, Son taped Fai's hands, separately this time, onto the headboard. This bent Fais' dislocated shoulder in a very awkward and painful angle, but Fai greeted the pain. Anything to get his mind to focus on, so he could stop thinking. Next Son taped moved to the end of the bed and wrapped tape around Fai's left ancle.

"Remember to left enough loose there so his leg can bent muchh enough for good acces" Papa noted. Son nodded and looked at the scene for a while before starting to tape the leg onto one of the beds legs, leaving it so long that if it hadn't been tied in his ancle, Fai wouldn't have known he was tied.

It was still dim when Kurogane got up. He wasted no time getting up and heading for breakfast. The sooner he had eaten, the sooner he could go find Fai. He made few sandwiches to go and started eating them while fetching his sword and hanging it on his hips. After this, Kurogane left the house and made his way towards the city, looking for any sign of silver-grey car , and asked anyone who came by if they had seen Fai or one of the kidnappers. And every time Kurogane saw a correctly colored car, and luckily there weren't many, he would check all nearby houses until he was sure Fai wasn't there. Kurogane wanted to save time, and barge into every house, but that was too dangerous. In case it was the right house, one of the culprits might be with Fai, and kill him when any disturbance occured. Kurogane definitely didn't want that, so he sneaked around and looked into every window before he could determine whether or not Fai was there. He didn't search the city itself, since if Fai had been there, th eneighbors would notice, since Fai just couldn't keep quiet., and they would have been caught already.

After hours of unsuccesful searching, it was dawn, and that's when Kurogane met a mailman, who had seen an old and a young man driving a silvery car with tinted windows. According to him, those two were very pleasant and greeted him kindly whenever they met.

"I don't give a crap about their personalities. Just tell me where they live" Kurogane growled with a death glare.

"I- I can't tell. It's against my work ethic and..." The man stuttered and tried to back away. Kurogane reached out a hand and grabbed the man's collar. Kurogane hoisted him partly in the air, only his toes reached the ground.

"Those bastards have Fai." Kurogane said and looked briefly away, trying to hide the flash of fear and guilt that made their way to his face. Then he faced the hanging man again."So I don't give a damn about your, mine or anybody else's moral, pride or self-esteem. I will find him and make those who hurt him hurt bouble as much" Kurogane first said, it turning into a fierce whisper as he pulled the man closer to his face, staring him dead on.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, I didn't know it was about Fai. They live two blocks ahead and then three and a half to the left." Kurogane let the man go, not caring whether or not he would stay up, and dashed to the given direction.

"I really hope you find him in time!" the man called after him.

"I won't be late" he said, but too quietly for the other to hear. He just needed to assure himself.

Fai didn't sleep. He just stared the ceiling, blinking lazily. Kurogane...maybe he wouldn't hate Fai this much if he hadn't teased the ninja so much. In th end, it was all his fault. If he could see the ninja one last time, he would apologize about everything. Fai wanted to see him again, to look into the beautiful red eyes one last time, to feel his eyes burning into his own blue eyes, even if the gaze would be filled with hate. Fai sighedm which made him wince die to the broken ribs. Thinking of Kurogane was bittersweet. Now when it was too late, Fai finally could admit he loved Kurogane, and knowing he loathed Fai hurt like hell, all the while the mere thought of him made Fai feel warm and gave him strenght. Yes, he definitely would want to see the ninja at least once more.

The door opened and the two men entered. Papa turned on the lights, it was still night and the room had been dark. Fai was blinded for a moment and when his eyes got adjusted to the light, Papa had taken his usual in one of the chairs, while Son had come to the bedside. Son had scissors in his hand and he started cutting Fai's shirt off. Fai didn't exactly feel like being pierced by scissors, and he didn't really care too much anyway, so he didn't resist or move. Then Son tossed the scissors away and climbed on to the bed and over Fai. Before Fai could do anything, Son had taken a firm grip on Fai's hip and pulled him towards the bed's end, causing Fai's hands to extend far over his head, which made him gasp in pain as his dislocated shoulder protested. In the current position, Fai couldn't move a bit, especially with Son on top of him, now pressing tightly against Fai's exposed torso. Son planted his mouth on Fai's neck and sucked hard until a mark was created. Then he moved lower and kissed, licked and sucked Fai's chest, biting his nipples on the way. Fai was too shoked to try to move, he did't want to believe what was happening. He felt Son's mouth trace his abs and then a hand started opening his pants.

"No!" Fai screamed "You can't! Stop it!" but he couldn't stop Son, who pulled Fai's jeans down, along his boxers. For a short while Fai thought that maybe exposing him completely was enough, maybe they just wanted to humiliate him, that they wouldn't do anything else. His hope was soon extinguished when Son had, after some efforts, pulled Fai's bad leg off of the jeans and shoved the garment around his other ancle, where the tape made it impossible to remove the pants. This didn't seem to bother Son too much, when he licked his way back up from Fai's shins. When Son reached Fai's thigh, he started moving slower and suck with more force. Fai hated how it felt, but he couldn't help it when Son stroke his length, it hardened. Noticing this, Son stopped his current sucking and moved his mouth to Fai's member. Fai loathed, hated himself for it, but when Son slowly took it into his mouth, Fai felt the erection growing stronger,and when Son started moving his head up and down, Fai could feel the climax coming. With an audible moan he released into Son's mouth. Son sat up, licking his lips.

"Hmm, you taste good. And it seems you enjoyed it a fair share too" Son stated with a wide grin spreading over his face. To this, Fai shook his head and tears begun to flow down his cheeks. After all he had ever done, never had he hated himself this much. How could he come when someone like that touched him? He was so filthy, to get pleasure from something this horrible. Fai's tears flowed faster and sobs escaped his lips. Vaguely he felt Son pressing their mouth together and a tongue entered his mouth. Fai didn't fight back, it felt totally pointless now. After what just happened, what did a tongue matter?

"Okay, it's time to spice things up a little, so you won't get bored. Papa said and stood up. While he walked towards the bed, Papa pulled a scarf out of his pocket and Son licked Fai's wounded lip once more before he slipped out of the bed and walked to the chairs and sat down. Papa reached out to lift Fai's head from the mattress and slid the scarf behind Fai's head. Then he pulled the cloth over Fai's eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" Fai mumbled barely audibly with a broken voice.

"Because we like you so much. And somebody should pay attention to you, and since your previous friends don't care about you at all, we need to do it instead" Papa said in a husky tone, putting his tongue into Fai's ear and licking it. Then Papa stood up again.

Fai had no idea what was going on. In terror he waited for what was going to happen. Soon he felt fingers softly caress his abdomen, swirling around his belly button before moving lower. Unfortunately for Fai, now when he was blinded, his other senses got better. He could easily hear Papa's quiet panting when he took a hold of Fai's waist and pulled him lower until Fai's both shoulders nearly popped out of their sockets. Then Papa climbed onto the bed and sprawled on top of Fai, using his knee to press Fai's right knee against the bed. The pain was intense, because the pressure mimicked the angle which the knee had been broken, and the joint gave in easily, bending in a way that made Fai feel nausea. Fai couldn't held in his hiss of pain when Papa glide his hand onto Fai's left shoulder, and pressed his thumb into the armpit, wiggling the finger, causing the dislocated arm bone grind against the shoulder bone. When Fai's lips parted, Papa's tongue darted into Fai's mouth. Not only did it feel horrible, it also tasted disgusting. Like greasy bacon with bitter black coffee, neither foods that Fai appreciated. But even worse was the smell that surrounded him. It was Papa's cologne, after shave, or whatever, the used amount being way too big, making Fai feel like choking. Beneath the perfume was the sweaty , dirty smell of Papa's skin. The smell was so bad and intense it made Fai cough, and the tongue rummaging around his mouth made him gag. When Fai convulsed fiercely, he was actually very happy not having been given anything proper food in ages. It also made Papa pull out.

"It seems that anticipation makes you feel a little sick" Papa whispered and licked his way from Fai' cheek to neck and started to make a big hickey there. Strands of Papa's hair was splayed over Fai's face, and they itched and smelled greasy. When Papa pulled his mouth off of Fai's skin, shivers run down his spine when air hit the wet, sore skin. Papa grimaced to this, Fai could feel the air of satisfaction emitting from him.

Next Fai heard the cling of a belt being opened and felt how Papa repositioned himself between Fai's legs. Papa took a hold of Fai's right leg, hoisting it up and placed it behind his own back. He struggled a bit with Fai's bound leg, before he was satisfied with the poisture. Fai shivered, he was scared, he didn't want this. He could feel Papa's arousal against his hips, when Papa prepared to enter Fai. In order to focus onto anything else, Fai curled his hands into fists and tried to bury his nails into his palms. For a moment it did work, since the nails pierced nicely and when he moved his hands, the tape cut well into his wrists. Most it hurt his right hand, when he tried moving the bent finger. The relievement was short lived when Papa, without further delays pushed his thick member deep inside Fai.

"Kurogane!" Fai screamed, the only one who could save him.

"He ain't coming to stop this Fai. He has no reason to. And after this, you think he wants to touch you, you filthy slut, getting all worked up by this, even if he wouldn't despise you so much?" Papa asked and gave Fai's shaft few yerks until it hardened, no matter how hard Fai tried to prevent it. Then Papa let go of it, leaned down and bit his teeth to the newly done hickey, making Fai gasp. Then Papa started to move his hips, thrusting hard and deep. When he moved, to Fai it felt like he would be getting burn marks inside him, it scrubbed painfully inside him. Fai hated the sounds of Papa's panting, the way he thrusted inside Fai, and especially he hated the closeness and skin contact. He also hated Papa's weight on him, pressing him down, making it his breathing troubled since his chest couldn't move properly due to the mass over it. It made his lungs burn in need for air and his broken ribs felt like snapping completely. Tough normally Fai avoided hate, now he welcomed it and fed it. It kept him from going crazy and falling apart. But even the hatred was gone when Papa released himself deep inside Fai, he could feel the liquid spreading. When fully released, Papa collapsed over Fai

"That's a good boy" Papa panted. Giving Fai a soft kiss on the cheek before pulling out and getting up and off of the bed. Now Fai was lost. He was completely ruined and dirty. He could feel Papa's seed leaking out of him and moisturizing the bed covers. Fai lost the last bit of his composure and started crying, wetting the blindfold completely and breathing in short , rugged gasps. All was lost now. Kurogane had hated him before, but after this there was no way Fai could ever make him like him. Kurogane was strong, pure and proud. Something like Fai couldn't be further away from Kurogane. No wonder he hadn't come. If Fai would be in Kurogane's place, he wouldn't come to the rescue either. Fai felt his heart shatter, but that suited him just fine. He didn't deserve happiness.

"I'll give you one last gift before we have to go" Son said. Fai could hear him lowering his pants and coming to bed. Then he straddled Fai's chest. Not that Fai paid much attention to what was going on, but he could smell the curious, somewhat sweet scent rising from something in front of his face. Fai felt his jaw being pulled down and his mouth opened. Then warm, wet, meaty junk was thrusted into his mouth. He coughed a bit when the smooth tip brushed the back of his throat, but other than that, he didn't react. He kept crying, silent tears starting to flow through the already soaked cloth over his eyes. Son exploded in his mouth, some of the cum sliding accidentally down his throat, some of it leaking out of the corner of his mouth. The cum tasted sweet. How could he had ever liked sweet? That also explained why Kurogane hated sweet so much. An why he got so angry when Fai shoved something sweet into his mouth. God, what had he done to Kurogane. It was wrong. He did right not to come. He had deserved all this, hadn't he, Fai thought through clouded mind. He felt a sharp slap landing on his face, causing the lip to crack and start bleeding again.

"You are meant to swallow it , you idiot" Son scolded him

"You think I care?" Fai said with a broken, bitter voice. He wanted all of this to end, and maybe if they got angry enough, they would go too far and kill him.

"Sorry to leave you all alone, but we have places to be" Papa said and Fai heard them walking out of the room and closing the door behind them.

Kurogane felt out of breath and his heart raced, but it had nothing to do with running as fast as he could. That he could do a long time before feeling like this. No, Kurogane was worried he would be too late and couldn't save Fai. And then he would loose an important person again. His breath hitched, and he felt a lump in his throat. If he hadn't gotten so close to Fai, if they had never met, Fai wouldn't have been taken. But with the current situation, Kurogane told himself once again, he would make it in time, Fai would be all right, with his personality he is probably chatting with the capturers and smiles one of those fake smiles and make fun of Kurogane's concern.

When Kurogane reached the right block, he saw grey car taking off in front of small, two storey house with huge gardens. The car drove past him, and Kurogane saw the driver. It was the man who had brought the letter. The man waved at Kurogane and sped of. Kurogane had no way of knowing whether or not Fai was in the car, but since he didn't know where the car was going, and he couldn't keep up with it, he chose to go to the house and check it. He jogged to the house and first circled around it, checking if there were more culprits. Then he went to the front door and tested the handle. To his surprise, the door was unlocked an it opened easily. Kurogane stepped in, every nerve of his body ready to react for the smallest of things. From living room, he found a plate with a slice of chocolate cake on it. Kurogane thought it was pretty strange. If Fai was here, how could there be unfinished cake? The blonde loved all sweet, especially chocolate cake. Thinking back, it was kinda nice that Fai had always sacrificed part of his share to shove it into Kurogane's mouth. Even if he hated the taste. Just taking the gesture, it was really kind from Fai. For a while, Kurogane was lost in memories of Fai, standing there, staring at the cake, remembering all the times Fai had force-fed him. A small smile curved Kurogane's lips when he recalled the time in Oto, when he had finally caught Fai after one of those incidents, and pinned him against a wall. Fai had looked absolutely adorable, little flushed from the running and one of those nearly real smiles. Fai was probably the only person in all the worlds who didn't look the least scared in such a situation. Fai had just chatted happily, and the situation had resolved without Kurogane dicing Fai up.

Kurogane shook his head. Now was definitely not the right time to get caught in memories. He needed to find Fai so he didn't need to just relive memories. Kurogane went to the staircase and climbed up. There were few doors and Kurogane chose to look the nearest one first. When he opened the door, first he only saw a table and few chairs. He stepped into the room and saw a bed. Fai was there. First Kurogane felt so relieved, but then the scene sunk in. Fai was practically naked, tied up, all bruised and blindfolded. Kurogane's eyes widened in shock, this he hadn't imagined even in his worst nightmares

"...fuck..."


	8. Chapitre 8, All's well that ends well

Chapitre 8, All´s well that ends well

Fai heard the door being opened and he vaguely wondered why. Hadn't the two just left? Fai heard someone stepping into the room, but it didn't matter to him. But then a voice Fai thought he recognized muttered 'fuck'. Could it be? Had Kurogane really come? No, that oculdn't be. He hated Fai. It must be Fai's subconcious's evil trick. But still, Fai couldn't help himself. Even if it was just an imaginary thing, it probably was the only way he could apologize.

"I'm s-sorry Kurogane. I swear I didn't mean to..I didn't want to..sorry" Fai sobbed, and started crying once much he hoped he could go bakc in time and behave better. Fai didn't want to live with the knowledge of Kurogane hating him.

Kurogane couldn't believe his ears. Why did Fai apologize to him? He should be the one doing it. Kurogane rushed to the bed and removed the blindfold. He saw the most beautiful pair of eyes, now bloodshot and puffed, one of them swollen and bruised, staring up at him with confusion and deep grief and desperation. Oh gods, what has happened to his Fai? He always hid his pain and sadness, so Kurogane was perplexed seeign the tears that now flowed freely. In amazement he also realized the scarf he held was soaked, nearly tripping wet. So Fai had been crying a lot, eh? Anger flared inside Kurogane, and he swore he would make those pay who had done this. There would be no mercy.

When the scarf was removed from his face, Fai couldn't believe it. Kurogane was here, he had come to find him! But the small happiness and hope soon died again when he saw Kurogane's face go stern and eyes grow cold and hard. So, it was true, Kurogane hated him. Fai closed his eyes and quiet whimper escaped his lips.

"Don't move" Kurogane said and Fai's eyes snapped open and a tremor run through his body. What was Kurogane going to do?

Kurogane saw the fear in Fai's eyes and his heart ached. It didn't look right, and to know it was all his fault. Why hadn't he started looking for Fai sooner? He should have known Fai wouldn't stay out all night, no matter what. Cursing under his breath Kurogane pulled himself together, and with all his might, he tried to comfort and sooth Fai.

'"It's okay, I'll just cut you loose so we can get the hell out of here and go back home. So just calm down" Kurogane knew he was bad at this, and he hoped he could say something to ease the others pain. But for now he would just do what he could and release Fai, then protect him from now on. With this in mind, he took his sword and carefully freed Fai's hands. When he had done this, Fai quickly pulled his right hand over his eyes and rubbed fiercely.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be this weak" Fai hiccuped and took a deep breath in order to calm down, but instead winced in pain. Kurogane cut off the leg tape and then put the sword back to his belt. Then he reached down and pulled Fai into sitting position. Then he very carefully wrapped his arms around Fai giving him a firm, yet gentle and warm hug. First Fai was so tense, but after a while he relaxed into Kurogane's embrace, and to Kurogane's pleasure rested his head against Kurogane's chest. After a while Fai sighed and pulled away, saying

"We were meant to leave, eh? So maybe we should get going then?" giving Kurogane one of those fake smiles, trying to act fine.

"Don't. Don't smile like that. It doesn't make you seem stronger, only ridiculous" Kurogane said, carefully wiping Fai's hair away his eyes, looking straight into the blue orbs.

"Being hurt doesn't mean you are weak, so you don't need to hide it" Fai looked astonished, and then he said

"In that case, would you help me get my pants back on?" with a bitter, but real smile, looking away from him.

"Why?" he asked, taken aback. Surely Fai always had strange requests, but this was off the scale.

"Because I need help. Not only is my knee injured, my left shoulder is slightly dislocated. Makes it hard to get them on" Fai said and looked back at Kurogane, smiling a bit too cheerily.

"How can a shoulder be slightly dislocated?" Kurogane muttered, shaking his head. When it comes to hiding, it seemed Fai couldn't help himself. But without further ado, he started to put the jeans on. Carefully he lifted Fai's right leg and placed it into the pants. As strange as it was, this was the easier part. When Kurogane helped Fai stood up so the jeans could be secured around his hips, Fai breathed in sharply and froze for a while.

"What's the matter?" Kurogane inquired and couldn't hide the worry form his voice. Fai shook his head and breathed out.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just my ribs. Seems like few of them might have cracked." the lie came out easily from Fai. He couldn't tell why his lower back ached and made moving hard. No, he didn't want to think about it, and Kurogane would be totally disgusted. Maybe he would think the group was better without someone as used as him. Maybe the ninja would leave him here? No, he didn't want that to happen, so Kurogane should never know. Kurogane frowned a bit, but seeing the dark bruise coloring Fai's ribcage, he let it be and propped Fai properly up and pulled his pants up, buttoning them and zipping them too. Then Kurogane trailed hi fingers to the bruise and examined it. Fai felt shivers running down his spine and wanted to pull out of the touch, Kurogane seemed to notice this, since he removed his hand and stepped back. For a while they just stood there. First Fai looked away, but like magnets Kurogane's eyes drew Fai to lock gaze with him. So they looked. Neither knew how long it lasted, before Kurogane finally looked away, breaking the magical moment where Fai had plummeted into crimson eyes, forgetting all, just admiring the beautiful sight.

"We better get going, kids and pork-bun are waiting" with this as a warning, Kurogane scooped Fai up and held him in a princess carrying style. Fai's cheeks flushed pink when he realized his position and the fact he had instinctively wrapped his hand around Kurogane's neck in order to stay balanced. Dumbstruck Fai looked at Kurogane's face, blushing more when realizing how close they were.

"What..Why...When I had injured my leg in Oto, you just flopped me over your shoulder like a flour bag. Why this special treating?" he stuttered out, cursing the warmth he felt, and the hope he felt once again trying to relight. Just maybe...Maybe ...his thinking was cut when Kurogane replayed

"With those ribs, it would be too much of a pain" Fai smiled and tilting his head answered

"Nothing new to me. Not like I couldn't take it"

"Figured you could, but why should you" Kurogane frowned and started to walk out of the room, careful not to hit Fai's legs onto the door frame. "I think you have been through enough torture. And all because of me" A silence embraced the two when they walked downstairs. Fai was puzzled. It really seemed like Kurogane wouldn't loath him. But if so, why had he come so late? Fai sighed. Maybe he would wait until his head had healed before he tried to understand Kurogane.

Kurogane heard the small sigh and looked down at Fai. His eyes were glazed and he looked troubled. All Kurogane could do was held Fai little tighter, making sure not to cause pressure onto any visible wound. Fai looked back at him eyes wide with amazement. The sight was so heartbreaking, strange mixture of hope and doubt shining form sky blue eyes, which looked even more beautiful surrounded by bruises and blood, the smeared lips partly open. Fai looked so fragile and soft. They reached the front door and Kurogane placed Fai down, making sure he was in balance before letting go and reaching for a jacket that hung in a nearby rack. Kurogane hold the jacket while Fai shoved his good arm in, then he wrapped the jacket around Fai's shoulder and zipped it up. After opening the door he took Fai in his arms again. He stepped through the door, glanced at the sky and then back at Fai, whispering

"Besides, I like this style better" Kurogane couldn't help the corners of his lips curl up when he looked how Fai first looked so confused and then realization came and so bright, so very real smile spread over Fai's face, making him glow. Then Fai, still smiling happily, leaned his head against Kurogane's cheek, sighing again, but this time contemptibly, and then Fai fell asleep, surrounded by Kurogane's scent, cradled in the safety of his arms.


	9. Chapitre 9, Before the storm ends

Chapitre 9, Before the storm ends

Fai woke up when they arrived to the hospital. He felt dizzy and he wasn't sure what had happened or what was happening. He blinked, realized he was being carried and he got scared and tried to squirm free.

"Hold it, it's all right" Fai heard a familiar voice saying. He stopped and focused his eyes onto Kurogane's face.

"Kuro..ne? Is it really you?" It wasn't just a dream? Kurogane had really come and save him? Fai had many times dreamed the ninja would come and rescue him. But this was real. Fai sniffed and then Kurogane had placed him on a seat, walking towards a counter, saying

"I'll report you in, so a doctor will check you and you get proper treatment" Fai looked at Kurogane's back, trying to recall what had really happened. Had Kurogane smiled? Probably not. That didn't sound realistic at all, Kurogane didn't do smiling. Fai frowned at the ninja's back. All was so messed up.

Kurogane felt a strange ache in his chest. Surely, he had always roared at the stupid nicknames, but now there wasn't any, it felt bizarre. Like the Fai he had known was gone. Of course, to begin with, it hadn't been the real Fai either, but now it seemed like Fai wasn't there at all. Like most of him would be trapped in somewhere where Kurogane couldn't sense him. If only he had found Fai sooner. If he hadn't left at all. And although Kurogane wasn't one to believe in regrets and hoping to change the past, he couldn't help hoping that he hadn't yelled at Fai. He explained the nurse that his friend had been in an accident and needed a doctor. He didn't give an excuse for what had happened. Fai could cover it up much better, so he could tell whatever he wanted to to the doctor. Kurogane returned to Fai, sitting on the next seat. Every now and then Fai would look at Kurogane, but every time he tried to look back, Fai looked away.

"That's annoying" he stated, anticipating some teasing and theatrics, but instead he saw Fai flinch and then his shoulders slumped.

"I'm sorry" Fai said quietly. Kurogane was about to say something when a doctor came to them.

"Mister Flowright?" Fai nodded. The doctor smiled "I'm doctor Kaylee Simps. Please follow me" she turned to lead the way and both Fai and Kurogane got up. "Sir, it's private. You are not allowed to be in the room when we do the check up, unless you are family or other close relative" the doctor appointed to Kurogane.

"Whatever. He needs me to get there." without further talking, he lifted Fai up. The doctor nodded and then lead the way to her examining room.

"You can place him on the examination table over there and then you can wait in the hallway. When we are done, we'll come and find you." she said and started to gather up equipments.

Kurogane sat on a chair in the hallway. Honestly he would have wanted to pace around, or even rather slice something with a sword, but where he sat he could watch the door where Fai was, so no one could get in or out without him noticing. Also, he would know right away when Fai would come out. So, he couldn't afford to move away. So Kurogane waited. He was starting to get annoyed. How long could it take to examine such a skinny guy? How come he is so skinny when he eats so much sweets? Kurogane was lost in reflections of Fai, when the door finally opened and the doctor step out. Kurogane jumped up and was just about to ask where the hell Fai was, when he stepped out too.

"You walk?" Kurogane asked, looking suspicious.

"Yes. It's a small miracle, but he hadn't snapped anything in the knee, it's just badly sprained. With that support system, he can walk a little. But only a little, so make sure he walks only when it's necessary, okay?" the doc claimed, looking sternly at Kurogane, who nodded in response.

"Is he otherwise okay?" he asked, concern winning over the will to seem unaffected in front of strangers. The doc smiled.

"He is suffering from a concussion, which will heal by rest. His ribs aren't broken, only fractured, so they too will heal given enough time. We popped his arm back into the socket, so the shoulder is fine too. We binded it, since now there is a risk that if he uses his shoulder now, it might dislocate again and the more it poppes out, the looser it gets and the easier it dislocates again. But the only thing that actually took some efforts was his finger. Apparently it had broken few days ago and it had started to bone back together, but in a wrong angle, so we needed to re-break it and line it properly. Other than that, there were just slight bruises and that cut on his lip. Miracle he is such a good shape after falling from a tree so high."

"You are a talker" Kurogane mumbled, and saw Fai's lips twitch as he tried not to laugh out loud. From the doc, Kurogane received a clod stare.

"The finger doesn't fit into the story of falling, and neither does his wrists. To me, it looks more like abusive home situation."

Kurogane just stared, not believing his ears. Was that girl really implying that this was his doings? Well, in a way, they were, right? Kurogane looked at Fai, who smiled and took control of the situation.

"My, my, Kuro-ne wouldn't waste his time beating me. He has more important things to do" with that, Fai walked to Kurogane who took him into his arms again. Fai waved at the doctor over Kurogane's shoulder whilst the ninja started heading out.

"How are you feeling?" Kurogane asked, trying not to sound guilty and ashamed.

"Ne, Kuro-ne, I'm fine. My head feels like the brains are running around, trying to break out of my skull, but otherwise I'm okay. And I have to say, it feels rather interesting to have one's brains trying to claw their way out" Fai smiled.

"Tch". They got out of the hospital and headed home.

"Can you really carry me all the way? You don't have to." Fai said feeling embarrassed of his own incapability.

"Easily. You are so light. Besides, I won't let you walk until your head clears. Before that, I will carry you" A moment of silence. "Fai, I'm sorry this happened to you". Fai looked at the ninja, not believing his ears, Kurogane apologizes?

"It's okay. Otherwise I wouldn't have gotten this luxury of being carried."


	10. Chapitre 10, After sunset

Chapitre 10, After sunset

It took them a while to get back home, it was already afternoon when they reached the front door. Kurogane put Fai down and opened the door

"We are home!" Fai called and hopped in. Kurogane walked in after him and closed the door. He made this just in time to catch Sakura before she jumped on Fai

"Watch it. He has a bad leg and broken ribs" he snapped. People really should have bit more brains so they could be a bit more considerate, he thought. Sakura blushed and step back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize" she stuttered looking at the floor. Fai smiled one of his 1000 wats smile

"It's okay. If you want to give someone like me a hug, I won't complain" Sakura beamed at him and carefully wrapped her arms around Fai's delicate form. Kurogane looked at Fai in deep thought. Why did Fai think so lowly of himself? Even now Kurogane could sense the sadness and disregard that emitted from the pale man. The quiet, tender moment was shattered when Mokona entered bouncing onto Sakura's head, calling

"Fai! Mokona was so worried! Mokona is so happy Fai is back!" with this Mokona stood on his tiptoes and gave Fai a kiss on the cheek. But this made Fai shake loose from the embrace and hurriedly step back, eyes wide and color escaping his face. Fai would have fallen if Kurogane hadn't caught him just before he hit the floor. Fai tried to break loose from Kurogane's grip, but he didn't let go.

Fai got so scared. The touch of lips on his cheek reminded him of Papa. He tried to escape, but again he was caught and even if he tried, he couldn't free himself from the clutch. Soon they would touch him, dirty him more. Fai shivered and coughed, he nearly felt the tongue in his mouth.

"Oi, Fai, snap out of it" Fai heard a voice he knew calling him. He opened his eyes and saw worried Sakura and Mokona on the background, but in the front, there was Kurogane who looked a tad bewildered. The sight made him giggle, and that made Kurogane look even more freaked out. Fai burst into laughter, waved his hand and said to them

"I'm sorry Mokona you startled me, I didn't mean to do that" Everybody looked confused, even Syaoran who had joined them at some point. Fai smiled "Oh, come on, I have a concussion, you can't expect me to behave normally". Fai reached out a hand and Mokona jumped on it. Fai tried all his might to act normal when he pressed a quick kiss on Mokona's forehead. Fai swallowed and smiled "It's so nice to see you too Mokona!"

"You always seem like you have a freaking concussion, you are never normal " Fai could hear Kurogane mutter when he helped Fai up again. This made Fai's heart grow a little colder, little less alive, but in the surface, he just smiled to the ninja. So, even if Kurogane didn't hate him, he didn't like him either. Fai held in a sigh, which wasn't good idea, since it made him wince, since his ribs didn't like the effort, especially after the laugh.

"Oi, what's wrong?" Kurogane whispered, so the kids and the pork-bun couldn't hear. He felt disappointed when Fai just smiled at him stating

"It's just my ribs, nothing to worry about." This didn't reassure Kurogane at all. Normally there would have been serious teasing and a nickname. But there wasn't any. He half carried Fai to the living room and placed him on the sofa.

"I'll fix you something to eat. Any wishes?" he asked while already going towards the kitchen. When there was no reply, he turned to look. To his annoyance, the three person looked back at him with dumbstruck expressions. Mokona was stunned too but was the first to recover

"Kyaa! Daddy takes care of Mommy! Daddy is so sweet!" Mokona exclaimed, jumping around. Kurogane growled, partly because of pork-bun's stupid nickname and partly because he had been caught caring about Fai. He darted at the pork-bun, wanting to stretch that too talkative mouth into a new shape. Mokona kyaaed again, running around for a while and then took a shelter in Fai's lap. Fai was startled but gave a little chuckle and lifted Mokona level with his face. Kurogane froze when hearing Fai's words

"Come no Moko-chan. Kuro-ne really doesn't like the nicknames and you don't want him to hate you, do you?" For a while Fai's smile had very sad edge on it, but in a blink of an eye it was replaced with even brighter smile.

"No, Mokona doesn't want that! But we have called him nicknames all the time, why not continue?" Fai shook his head

"Even if something is done for a long time, it doesn't mean it's right."

"Tch" Kurogane said, going again towards the kitchen "I'll just make you toast". When he was in the kitchen, he smashed his fist onto the kitchen wall, but only with a little strength so he wouldn't break the wall, or cause sound that would tell the others he was upset. Really, what was wrong with Fai? He really seemed like a whole new person and even as troublesome Fai used to be, this was worse. Now Fai seemed so very distant and Kurogane didn't know how to reach him, how to get him back. Because he was sure he wanted Fai back to him. With a deep sigh he started making some toast. Hopefully, with time, Fai would come back and return to normal.

When Kurogane stormed into kitchen, Fai flinched inwardly. No matter what he did, it seemed to annoy the ninja. What should he do now? It felt like all lights were shutting down and he was left there, standing alone in pitch-black darkness without any idea when it would be bright again. Maybe never. Perhaps Fai was meant to be in the darkness his whole life.


	11. Chapitre 11, Never again

Chapitre 11, Never again

"Fai-san, is something wrong?" Sakura asked worriedly, looking straight into Fai's eyes. He awerted the gaze by clising his eyes and tilting his head to the side, causing his hair to fall down and cover half of his face, and smiled.

"No Sakura-chan. I'm just a tad tired, that's all"

"Um, about that, where were you and what exactly happened?" Syaoran inquired, looking concerned. Fai's eyes snapped open and he glanced at Syaoran.

"I'd rather not talk about it. What happened, happened and it's already history, and one really smart and cool person told me that past doesn't matter" Fai smiled, looking a bit contemplating.

"But if they didn't get caught, we need to catch them so they won't threat us again. And for that, you need to tell all you can about them. What they said, did and planned to do" Syaoran kept pressing. He was worried that they might do something to Sakura-hime. If they could beat someone as skilled as Fai, what they could do to to helpless girl? While Syaoran was deep in thought, Fai paled and clenched tighter at Mokona. His eyes got glazed over and his jawline tensed. What they did...images flashed in his head and once again he felt nausea.

Kurogane rushed out of the kitchen with plate of toast and a glass of orange juice in his hands, when he heard Sakura calling Fai's name with fear in her voice. When he got to the living room, Fai sat frozen on sofa, clearly not seeing the girl who was crouching in front of him, trying to get a connection to him. Kurogane placed the food on the coffee table and told Sakura to step aside. Carefully Kurogane removed Mokona from the surprisingly strong hold, and put the pork-bun down. Then he knelt down and even more carefully reached out and wiped the soft bangs of hair away from Fai's face. To this, Fai shivered, but that was all. Knowing that Fai needed to be treated gently now, the tears he had shed when Kurogane found him speaking volumes, he took a deep breath, calming himself, letting the frown go. Then softly he touched Fai's cheek with his fingers. He nearly forgot his mission when the softness and warmness of Fai's skin overtook his senses. Luckily, the fact that his hand caressed Fai's cheek seemed to bring the blond back to the present , so instead of stopping, he continued to softly brush Fai's cheek, careful not to touch any of the bruises. After a while, Fai seemed to come around. He blinked and Kurogane nearly smiled when he saw the spark of life returning to the wonderful blue eyes.

Fai blinked, and to his utter surprise he saw Kurogane kneeling in front of him, face strangely gentle and caring. At first he could only stare and then he realized that Kurogane's hand was on his cheek. Fai felt his cheeks burning up as he saw a faint tint of pink shading Kurogane's cheeks.

"What..?" Fai muttered, transfixed in staring Kurogane.

"Your concussion is just playing tricks with you, that's all." Kurogane stated, taking away his hand and standing up. "Now eat up so you can get some rest" Fai was stunned. Not only had Kurogane's hand been really gentle he had also nearly blushed and now he seemed to have covered up for him, so he didn't need to try to make and excuse for the kids. So, when the ninja sat next to him, having reached for the plate and glass and hold them for him, he smiled for real, although not sure what was going on in ninja's head, or even in his own, and said

"Thank you Kuro-ne", taking a slice of bread, not to hit his broken and bandaged finger onto anything and started eating. Half way through the slice, the dry bread got caught in his throat and he started coughing. Which hurt like hell. Fai bent down, trying to get control of his lungs. The bread was taken from his hand and a glass of orange juice appeared in front of him. He grabbed the glass and drank a little between the coughs. It removed the breadcrumb and Fai sighed, turning to Kurogane with a tired smile

"Thanks again" then they both looked down and noticed that their hands held the glass together, so in a way they held hands. This time Kurogane's ears reddened while Fai's blushed. Seeing Fai's red face, the ninja looked away.

"You were meant to eat" Fai let go of the glass, taking the toast that was held out to him. Quietly Fai ate, thinking that this would be really pleasant if he wouldn't feel so filthy, disgusting and so not worth Kurogane's presence.

Kurogane watched Fai's eating, worried about the fact that Fai seemed so lost in his thoughts and the quite apparent sorrow that radiated form the beaten up blonde. It wasn't like Fai to be so ungraceful as to choke while eating. Kurogane's frown deepened when he considered that maybe Fai nearly choke because he had made the toast too dry and crispy. Looking at Fai's pale, bandaged, he felt even more guilty. He should have prevented all this. While he thought this, an image pushed through. It was fresh and very clear. It was of Fai, who was blushing. Absentmindedly he rubbed his fingers that had touched Fai. The pale skin had been soft, smooth and just so touchable. Although he wanted to, he couldn't say that he hadn't liked it. He actually wouldn't mind touching Fai again. Especially the skin on Fai's cheek had been so pleasant...with a shake of his head, he abandoned these thoughts. It wasn't his place to think about these things. Definitely not about Fai.

"Kuro-ne, what's the matter?" he heard Fai asking.

"None of your business" he answered, looking away and fighting against blushing "Just eat up so you can go to rest already". A strange surge of pain soared through him when he noticed that Fai had slumped a bit at the respond. But he didn't know what to do, and neither could he ask what he could do to help Fai. Either his pride wouldn't allow it, or Fai wouldn't answer. Before he had determined which one was more likely, Fai had finished.

"Okay Kuro-ne , I'm done. Thanks a lot for your help." Fai said and so clearly a fake smile on his face that even Sakura could see it. He grunted, took the dishes and went to kitchen.

Fai couldn't hold his composure when Kurogane had snapped at him. Why had he thought for a moment that the dark man liked him. When Kurogane left he sighed. Clearly his head was out of order.

"Um, Fai-san, are you alright? In addition to your obvious wounds?" Fai looked at Sakura who had talked to him. How come he had totally forgot that children were here? After a short moment of surprise, he pulled himself together once more and smiled at her.

"Surely I'm fine. Honestly, no need to worry. We are all together again and there is no severe injuries. All in all, everything is fine" Fai stated, tilting his head in order to appear cuter and happier. A shiver run through his spine when he thought how much Kurogane would loath this act. Lucky for him, Sakura was easy to convince. She clapped her hands together, smiling warmly and telling excitedly

"Then we shall celebrate! After all you taught me in Oto country, and knowing your love for sweets, I think I'll be able to bake a chocolate cake."

"Oh, no, you don't need to do that just for my sake" he said, feeling his heart starting to beat faster and his hands twitched.

"But I want to! After all the pain, you deserve it. And I really am happy that you are safe and okay, and I don't know what else to do to help you!"Sakura exclaimed.

"I don't know about deserving..."Fai mumbled very quietly. Then he sat up straight and looked directly at Sakura "If that's the case, then I would love to have some of your cake. And it's more than enough for me to get better, so you need not worry about it." Sakura nearly glowed when she smiled at him, before taking Syaoran with her to the kitchen. Kurogane had been standing in the doorway, but stepped aside to let the kids pass. Mokona looked at the two men, then followed the kids. When Mokona came to the ninja, Mokona jumped to his shoulder and whispered to his ears

"Please be careful with Fai. Mokona senses even more sadness from him than before. But when you are close to him, it eases a bit. It gets worse when you go away though...so daddy, you better take good care of mommy" and before Kurogane had time to realize the jab in the last sentence, Mokona had jumped down and hurried to children's aid. But Mokona was still close enough to hear to hear his muttering about how he wanted to, if he only knew how. Mokona turned around to see the ninja walking to the coach where Fai sat. When the ninja lifted Fai up and headed towards the bedrooms, Mokona was wearing an all-knowing grin. Humming quietly something that sounded like 'lovey-dovey, lovey-dovey' Mokona joined the cake baking crew.

Fai felt awkward when Kurogane hoisted him up but small part of him enjoyed it far too much. When they entered their bedroom and he saw the bed, he had slight flashback to the other bed he had occupied lately and stiffened.

"Oi, calm down now" Kurogane's lovely voice smoothed him, and he sighed.

"Sorry Kuro-ne" he said, turning his head to look at the man who carried him.

"No need for that. Or the constant 'thank you's. Just relax since I'm not going to let them touch you again" Kurogane said while he lowered Fai down next to his bed. He couldn't believe his ears. Was it just coincidence that Kurogane used those words, or did he know what had been going on? Then he realized the true meaning of Kurogane's words and he felt warm. If Kurogane said something like that, there were no way he could have been behind the whole thing. The next moment he felt very ashamed. How could he even for a moment think that Kurogane would do something like that. Mentally slapping himself he lowered his head, hiding his face behind soft curtain of blond hair. He didn't feel like looking at Kurogane, hos inferiority complex would surely just boost up. To his surprise, he felt fingers on his chin, lifting his head gently up. In total astonishment, he looked wide eyed and directly into Kurogane's red eyes. He couldn't even think of looking away, he was mesmerized by the ruby eyes,. He felt so happy, light, warm and surprised when Kurogane reached his other hand out and moved the blond hair off of Fai's face.

"Oi, there is no need to be like that" Kurogane said, his face softening.

"But.." he tried to look away, but the ninja held his head still.

"No buts. You got beaten, but believe me, those who did it will suffer, I'll make sure of it. Now all you have to do is get better and move on". When Kurogane finished talking, looking sternly into his eyes, he didn't know what to say. He opened his mouth a few times but then gave up and just smiled softly at the ninja. When Kurogane saw the real smile, he nodded slightly and let go.

"Now you better have your nap. I'll come wake you up when the cake is done" Kurogane said while heading for the door. Fortunately for Fai, Kurogane's back faced him when he shivered at the word cake. But there were no reason to think about it now, so he crawled into the bed, taking comfort in the fact that Kurogane was close. Then he sighed and fell asleep.


	12. Chapitre 12, Afterwards

Chapitre 12, Afterwards

From the doorway, Kurogane looked at Fai. He had fallen asleep very quickly and even more strangely he was sleeping on his back. Instead of walking out, he stepped back in and closed the door. He didn't feel like leaving Fai alone for. He walked to his own bed and sat there, looking at Fai. After a while he started feeling sleepy too. Seeing no reason why not, he moved to sit on the floor, leaning his back against Fai's bed. In case something happened, he wanted to be in arms reach from Fai. With that, the ninja fell asleep too.

Kurogane wake up when the smell of baked cake entered his senses. Stretching thoroughly he stood up, checked that Fai seemed all right and left the room. The kids and Mokona were found in the kitchen, icing and decorating a rather big chocolate cake. Lifting an eyebrow, Kurogane inquired

"You think he is gonna eat that much?"

Sakura looked up, smiling

"Fai-san loves cake, and we wanted to there to be enough so he can eat all he wants without needing to worry if there is enough for everybody."

"Well, don't be surprised if he doesn't eat much. Although he hides it, he's in pain and that dicreases the apetite" he stated, remembering Fai's reluctant to have the cake baked and the odd, unfinished cake found in that house. Turning back towards the bedroom he called

"I'll wake the magician, so prepare yourselves". Mokona giggled at that.

"Ah, Mokona can't wait to see Fai again" and the white pork-bun started jumping around and dancing. Kurogane opened the bedroom door and saw how Fai jumped and sat up. He went to the bedsite, not saying a thing, giving the blond time to calm down. After his breathing had returned to normal, Kurogane chose to speak

"The cake is more or less ready" Fai looked up, smiling wearily. Kurogane noticed the thin layer of sweat over his skin. "Let's get your face washed first, so you look appropriate for your welcome back party."

Kurogane helped Fai up and into the bedroom. When Fai was in and he heard water splashing, he sighed. He could see something was even more wrong thank before, and it wasn't about physical pain, since Fai had high tolerance, but it didn't seem right to ask. It was too fresh and Fai being Fai, he wouldn't tell. So, all he could do for now was wait, and if he wanted to help Fai, he should try to make everything seem normal. Especially so the kids wouldn't poke things. Recalling what Fai had looked like after the interrogation, Kurogane shivered. He never wanted Fai to look so lost and broken again. He would not let it happen.

Fai tried to stop trembling. His mind felt much clearer and he didn't feel terrified anymore, so he had no reason to tremble. When he had rinced his face and dried it, he looked at the mirror and saw a very pale figure staring back. He tried his best to pull himself together and then he tried smiling at the image. The smile was a bit strained, but it would do. Straightening up he realized he should also wash his hair. And he definitely wanted to get rid of the jacket he accidentally still wore. He had been so caught up in the fact he was back, he hadn't noticed he still had it. Taking it off and tossing it into a bin, he called

"Hey, Kuro-ne, could you get me another shirt?" he heard a grunt and retreating steps. Smiling faintly he started scrubbing his head. He was rincing his hair when there was a knock on the door.

"Got your shirt". Fai hesitated a moment, but answered

"You can come in, the door is not locked". He heard the door open but he kept his head in the sink. When he was sure he had gotten all the soap out, he turned the water off. Lifting his head up, he tried to squeeze the excess water out. To his surprise, a towel was planted over his head. When he straightened, Kurogane started drying his hair.

"Lucky for you they put a waterproof casket on your finger"

"Oh, I hadn't even thought about it" he said quietly.

"Tch, figures". The silence lasted til the hair was dry and it was time to put the shirt on. Fai jsut stared, gasping.

"Yeah, I know. But all your clothes are so tight, they probably wouldn't feel too good." Kurogane said, all the while starting to help Fai into one of his own shirt. First, Kurogane released Fai's hand from the binder, put it through the sleeve, then the other hand, careful not to crack the finger, then buttoned the shirt up and secured the binder back on, so Fai's hand was back into the doctor's recommended position.

"Well, that wasn't too easy" Fai said, just to get rid of the transfixed state he had been from the moment Kuro-ne had started massaging his head. Because that's what it felt like. He smiled up at Kurogane, who shrugged.

"Not so hard. Is the hand okay?". Fai nodded, grinning

"Yeah, never been better". Kurogane glared at him.

"Good. Since then we can go and eat the damn cake"

"Can hardly wait" he answered, but his voice cracked and if he read the look on Kurogane's face correctly, he had noticed it too. Beaming Fai started to jump out of the barthroom. With a sigh Kurogane took a hold of Fai's hand, stopping him

"I was told not to let you walk too much, and I won't" Fai opened his mouth to answer to that, when Kurogane continued "Don't even try. I don't think that jumping does good either." with that, Kurogane lifted him up, once again in bridal-style. Earlier flourbag-style had felt much less intimate, since Fai oculdn't help but to look Kurogane's face. When the other noticed the stare a blunt

"Like I said before, over the shoulder would hurt too much. Stop wanting to complain about it" was heard. Fai just stared. The scene did feel familiar, but still, how come Kuro-myu...no, Kuro-ne was so kind? And why did he feel like he had forgotten something important? But anyway, if this trend continued, he would end up thinking that Kuro-ne actually cared about him.


	13. Chapitre 13, Afterglow

Chapitre 13, Afterglow

When they arrived to living room, the kids had brought the cake there and it was placed on the coffee table Kurogane felt Fai stiffen a little at the sight, but the smile didn't break even slightly. Frowning he walked to the sofa and put Fai there

"Here I come!" Mokona chirped before landing on Fai's lap. Fai giggled and lifted Mokona up, giving a kiss to the creatures head.

"Nice to see you too Moko-chan" Fai chirped back. Sakura walked over and Kurogane backed away, where he could easily see all that happened. He had to give it to Fai, the man definitely knew how to act. If he wouldn't know better, even he would have bought that all was well with the blond. Sakura sat next to Fai, twisting her hands

"Fai-san, are you feeling better now?" she asked. With a little too wide smile, Fai answered

"Yes Sakura-chan, I feel perfectly fine now". Sakura frowned

"You sure? Your wounds seem painful" she said reaching her hand to touch a bruise on Fai's cheek. Kurogane saw how Fai's eyes momentarily widened with shock and with astonishing speed, Fai placed Mokona down and took a hold of Princess's hand before she reached him. Giving a gentle squeeze, Fai lowered their hands.

"Princess, I'm sure. And they gave me strong enough medication at the hospital, so I don't really feel a thing now." To this, Sakura nodded and stood up, looking a little sad, but still warmly smiling.

"Then, you want some cake? I can't promise it's anything like good, but I tried my best" Sakura turned and started cutting the cake. Big piece for Fai, small for him and normal serving to the rest. He noticed that Fai looked paler by the minute but when the princess turned to give him the plate Fai did smile brightly. Shaking his head, he walked over and took his plate, then returned to his previous place. He was determined to look after Fai, he wouldn't lie for him, but neither would he call after Fai's lies. Taking a bite, he noticed the cake was ridiculously sweet. Swallowing hastily, he stood up and walked to the liquor closet to get something to wash the taste away. Looking at Fai, he took a second glass and filled it too.

Fai was in trouble. Just looking and smelling the cake was hard. It made him recall the other cake, his mouth being forced open, the icky mass pushed into his mouth...He slapped a hand over his mouth, staring at the plate on his lap.

"Fai-san, what's wrong?"Syaoran asked, clearly worried. Fai swallowed hard, forcing the memory away.

"I just...this cake looks and smells so good I'm charmed" he said, lowering his hand, lifting his head and giving everything he got into the smile. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Kurogane roll his eyes. A pang of guilt flashed over him. He had done the same thing to Kuro-ne, he had no right to act out now, he deserved this hardship. With slightly shaking hand, he took the spoon and broke of a piece of the cake he had. Closing his eyes momentarily he gathered his might and scooped the piece onto the spoon and into his mouth. Instead the force-feeding he had prepared himself, all he could think of was Son's cum, it's gross scent and over-sweetness. He managed not to gag but he could feel the meat in his mouth, warm and pulsing. He couldn't stop tears that prickled in his eyes but he managed to only let few flow

"Fai-san, seriously, what's wrong? Please say something" he heard Sakura's voice in the distant. With a small shake of his head, he returned tot he present.

"No, it's nothing bad. This just tastes better than I can describe, it's really delicious"

"Really?" Sakura asked doubtfully. He nodded, wiping the tears away.

"Yes, really. You could become an awesome pastry chef" he stated, smiling. Sakura blushed and smiled back. At this point, Kurogane walked over and offered a glass to him, and he took it, looking at the ninja, who stared back, oddly gently. Fai took a sip. It was surprisingly strong, numbing his tongue. Happy about it, he looked at Kuro-ne again and received a knowing nod. Fai smiled again, this time less strained and continued eating the cake, not tasting a thing and fully able to act delighted.

"I think it's way too sweet" Kurogane said, sitting down on the sofa's armrest, right next to Fai. Sakura looked at the ninja, slightly bewildered

"I know, but...Fai likes sweet and he always cuts down the normal sugar amount so you could eat it too. But since this is for him, I wanted to make it more to his liking"

"Thank you for that, Sakura-chan. I really like this a lot" Fai piped in. they smiled at each other and Sakura offered him more cake, and he gladly took it. When Kurogane stood up, Fai glanced him, very grateful of the ninja's help. Kurogane just huffed and went to the kitchen. A little chuckle escaped from Fai before he started talking with the kids and Mokona.

When he was in the kitchen, Kurogane gave out a deep sigh before he emptied his glass. Earlier, Fai had been a handful. Now, he was that and somehow even more fragile. He hadn't missed the panicked feeling Fai had had. It had been so intense he was amazed that Fai sounded so happy now. Clearly the mage had issues with cake. He was a tad puzzled. So, Fai had cut down on sugar just for him. He found some kind of warmth in that thought. The freakingly reserved blond actually sees some effort for his sake. This made him feel even more guilty. Wasn't Fai having all this trouble because of him? If he hadn't walked out, Fai wouldn't have been taken either, since they would have been together. Furthermore, if he hadn't killed that woman, who he didn't even recall, it wouldn't have happened. Although he didn't believe in regrets, he knew blame. His eyes widened slightly when he realized Fai couldn't walk properly, couldn't eat his favorite food, all because of him.

"I swear I'll make them pay" Kurogane whispered, clenching his jaw. He was not going to let those bastards have their way. Putting the glass and plate into the sink, he walked back to the living room and stood in the doorway, watching the three of them chat.

After a while, Fai started to feel a bit uneasy. He felt nausea and his head throbbed. And he couldn't help but feel he wasn't really needed or wanted. Surely, they all acted caring now, but they could handle themselves without him, and frankly why would they want to have anything to do with a disgusting person like him? The children were so pure and innocent, something that could be ruined by his presence. Closing his eyes, Fai smiled

"I'm sorry, but I feel tired. So, if you don't mind., I'll take a shower and head to bed." Both Syaoran and Sakura nodded and they plus Mokona bade him good night. He didn't get to limb far before he felt someone grabbing his arm. Fear overtook him and he tried to yank free. When he looked at the assaulter, he saw it was just Kuro-ne. A little awkward feeling feeling stayed, but he let the dark man escort him to the bathroom. When Fai was inside, the nausea hit full force. Staggering to the toilet seat, he let himself slide down and then he threw up. Tasting the cake again, he felt even worse. Soundless tears run, falling off from the tip of his nose. All the things he didn't want to remember played in front of his eyes and his wrists started hurting. Holding tight on his head he tried to force it all out. He wasn't there anymore, he was here, he could move, there was nothing holding him down. And Kuro-ne was here, he wouldn't let them take him again. An image of Kurogane making pancakes displayed itself. He shivered. Although he knew Kuro-ne wasn't one to lie he couldn't shake of the feeling thought that Kurogane wouldn't mind even if he wouldn't have come back. A knock on the door.

"Oi, are you okay?" Kurogane's voice trailed through the door. Fai shut his eyes. No, Kuro-ne had come and get him out, so he did mind. But it had taken a long time...he let go of his head, taking support from the seat he stood up and flushed the toilet.

"Yeah, just fine" he started taking his clothes and bandages off and headed to the shower. Then he stopped "You know, they had surveillance on our house. Somewhere in the bush that's in the backyard, is a camera like thing that records all that we do. They showed me how you made pancakes for the children." A silence. Fai sighed and stepped under the shower. Apparently the ninja had gone away already. He was just about to turn the water on, when Kurogane answered

"You mean like the one's in Piffle world? I'll go find it" a short pause "You know, I only did it because you weren't here. And according to them, it wasn't nearly as good as yours. And I think their cake wasn't anything compared to yours. So, just get better so you can cook them stuff again. " After that, Fai heard Kuro-ne walking away. Without noticing it, he smiled. A small, happy smile that stuck on his face through the whole showering time. Which was kinda long, since he had troubles with the sponge due to his poor hands and he did want to scrub well and hard to get rid of all what the men had placed upon him. Pink and sore, he got out of the shower but he did feel a bit cleaner. He put his bandages back on, even the huge knee support system that really scraped his leg due to all the traps and beams it had. Then he put his clothes back on, and went to the bedroom. Lying down on his bed, he planned to stay up and wait for Kuro-ne. It wasn't quite that late and he didn't want to fall asleep without the other being near. He feared that if he would, he would wake up back in that house and all this would have been a dream. Still, after all the emotional race around, he fell asleep.

So, Kurogane wondered, Fai has serious troubles. According to the sounds, Fai had thrown up. And he was in distress when he had left the kids. But why wouldn't he tell what was wrong? Surely, the blond seemed unable to do it, but wouldn't it be better for him too? Cursing under his breath Kurogane exited the house from living room's back door, and searched for the camera. After a half an hour he finally found it. He took it in his hand and crushed it into tiny bits. Satisfied he went back in, brushed his teeth and went to bedroom. Sure, it was bit early, but when it was nice and quiet, it was good idea to rest as much as one can. When he entered the bedroom, he noticed Fai was already fast asleep. Quietly he closed the door and walked to Fai to check everything was more or less alright. When he reached his hand out and brushed Fai's hair off of his face, Fai gasped, his eyes snapped open and he shifted away.

"Tch, calm down, I'm here, so just go back to sleep" he said in as soft voice as he could master. When the blond's eyes slowly shut again and his body relaxed, Kurogane wiped the hairs away again. Then he went to his own bed and looked at the sleeping Fai until he himself fell asleep.


	14. Chapitre 14, Through the darkest moment

Chapitre 14, Trough the darkest moment

Fai couldn't sleep. He had woken up a while ago, and now it was too dark. Before he hadn't mind it, but now it felt like it was suffocating him. He sat up, not even wanting to try to sleep again. The dreams he had had never been nice but now they had new twists in them. He shivered but he wasn't cold at all. Still, in attempt to stop it, he wrapped a blanket around him as tight as he could. Of course, it didn't help. Lucky for him, he was too tired to really think about the bad things. So, instead he just tried vaguely to remember his childhood nursery rhymes.

Kurogane woke up to the feeling that something wasn't right. He instinctively looked at Fai. Then he frowned. The other was just sitting there but it was too dark to actually see anything. He get off of his bed and walked to the light switch. When he turned the light on, he heard a muffled cry. He turned to look Fai who had curled up the best he could, all tense and obviously scared.

"Oi, Fai, what's wrong?" he called, but Fai didn't react. He went to the blond and touched his shoulder. Fai jumped back, nearly falling off the bed and swung his right hand in attempt to hit Kurogane. He stepped back, trying to figure out what to do.

It was happening again. Fai was blinded and he felt a mouth on his skin and a hand working his pants of, and the cool brush of air getting to his lower torso. He tried to block to out, curling up, protecting his private zone but he couldn't bent his right leg, it was tied to the bedpost. Then his shoulder was touched. He backed away, fiercely trying to hit the assaulter. He didn't want to feel it anymore. A whimper escaped his mouth. That wasn't good, that only got them more excited. This time, this time he wasn't going to let them do it. His one hand was free, so he could fight back, he had to. Otherwise he could never look into Kuro-wan's eyes. The thought gave him strength and he uncurled a bit, lifting his head and looked for anything that could go as a weapon. He frowned a bit. There weren't another bed in the room, were there? This made him realize there had been something wrong with the Kuro-wan. But what was it? He wasn't meant to use it, but why? Confused, he looked around some more. When he turned his head he saw Kuro-tan there. No, that wasn't right either.

"Ku...ro...?" he whispered, unsure how to continue and if he actually was there in front of him. Last thing he saw before passing out was a mixed expression of pain and relief on the ninja's face.

When Fai more or less called his name, Kurogane felt better. The mage was coming back from wherever he had been. But he also felt hurt because of Fai's tone. It had been unsure, sad and hesitant. Like the blond wasn't sure if he could or should call him. Why wasn't Fai trusting him? And since Kurogane wasn't one to deny the truth, he really missed those nicknames. And pretty much at that. It had felt like they had a connection different from everybody else. With a sigh, he went to the blond and re-settled him on the bed, head on the pillow and limbs in a way all the wounds wouldn't bother.

"Sleep well" he murmured, gently stroking Fai's cheek. He saw a deep cut on Fai's lip, fetched some cream from the nearby drawer and carefully spread some on the wound. In addition to all else, how could Fai smile so much and wide with a cut like this? He couldn't understand Fai, and he knew that wasn't going to change. The blond was way too complex for that. But he wouldn't stop trying, he cared for the man too much. Finally giving in to the feeling, he bent down, pressing a very very light kiss on Fai's forehead. He heard Fai inhale sharply. Kurogane straightened, looking into Fai's wide open and amazed eyes. Smiling lightly to the cute sight, which this time held no fear, he whispered.

"Sleep now, I'll keep watch". Fai's eyes slid close and he was soon breathing calmly. When Kurogane was sure all was as well as could be, he turn off the lights and went back to bed too, but keeping his senses alert in case Fai had more fits to come.


	15. Chapitre 15, Downpour

Chapitre 15, Downpour

The next day Fai woke up with a headache. He slowly sat up, massaging his temple with his right hand. Then he looked around, seeing Kurogane's bed empty and made. Looking the other direction, he saw a pill and a glass of water on the bedside table, with a note 'your meds, take'. He attempted to smile and to his surprise, it didn't sting per usual. Touching his the cut on his lip, he noticed it still had some moisturizer on it. Just like it would have been lotioned, but he was sure he hadn't done it. Trying to recall what had happened, he reached for the pill and popping it to his mouth and then taking the glass to wash it down. Everything really is easier with two hands, he thought. Then he started to get dressed. He knew something had happened, but he couldn't tell what. And it wasn't an option to ask Kuro-ne. That would be weird for sure. And raise some questions from Kuro-ne too. Hoping it would come back to him later, he started to limb to the kitchen. He got to the living room when Kurogane noticed him.

"Idiot, you aren't allowed to walk for fun. You should have just called me to help" Kurogane growled.

"I can walk a little. And I didn't know you were here. Plus, I didn't want to bother" he answered back.

"Tch, you haven't cared about that before, don't start now" Kurogane retorted lifting Fai up and carrying him to the kitchen table. Fai kept looking at him totally dumbstruck.

"What now?" Kurogane asked turning away to take a bowl and to put some porridge on it, then placing it in front of Fai before he found his voice again.

"You mean you don't mind?"

"Mind about what?"

"Me. Me acting the way I used to?" he had gathered all his courage to ask that question, and the ninja just turned around and walked to the fridge, not answering.

"Milk or orange juice?" Kurogane just asked, changing the topic. Fai felt his shoulders slump despite his efforts not to let it show. So, Kuro-ne minded, he was just being nice to a wounded person.

"Whichever". So, Kurogane brought him both, and thus he drank both, no point wasting Kuro-ne's efforts, right?

Kurogane knew he should have answered to the question. Seeing the blond so sad, he felt ashamed. It had clearly been an important thing to Fai. Maybe it explained why the blond had been acting so formal after coming back. And maybe if he could overcome his pride, Fai would start acting normal again.

"About your question" he said, looking at Fai, who had expression of hope and fear "I didn't mind back then, and I wouldn't mind it now". He fell quiet, not sure whether or not to continue. Seeing the hope taking over in the pretty blue eyes, he chose to continue. "The nicknames. I know I always growl and complain when you use them but that's because I don't like the nicknames themselves, but I like it when you use them." Using his training of not being emotional, he managed not to blush deeply. Only a faint heat emitted from his cheeks, but he figured it was worth it. Fai's eyes widened, they actually started sparkling and the blush on his pale cheeks was really something. Kurogane's lips' corner twitched when he tried not to smile and it turned into smirk when Fai lifted his hand to cover his mouth that was ajar in complete astonishment.

Fai saw Kuro-ne's smirk and couldn't help but smile. He dropped his hand only to attain some support from the table when he bounced the other man

"Hyuu! Kuro-sama doesn't hate me!" he laughed while hugging Kuro-tan. He couldn't remember when he had been this happy. Not only did Kuro-pichi not hate him, he didn't mind him using nicknames, teasing or shoving him treats. Fai felt hot tears pricking his eyes but he didn't let them run. The he felt a pair of uncertain hands circling himself. He squeezed a little harder.

"Thank you" he said into Kurogane's shoulder where he had buried his face.

"What did I tell you about the that yous?" Kurogane asked while holding Fai more securely. After a while, Fai pulled away and started eating, grinning to no end.

Kurogane started washing the porridge pot and other dishes, a small smile on his lips. Yes, it had felt good being hugged by Fai, even better since he was genuinely happy now. Plus, he didn't feel any dent in his pride, since Fai had needed it. He had helped, so it was nothing to be embarrassed about. He could still smell the blond's scent and feel the soft locks against his cheeks.

"By the way, where is everybody? Would think that Mokona had jumped on us a moment ago". Kurogane turned his head to look at the blond who was smiling so sweetly.

"They are out" he said, taking in the image in front of him. "I sent them out, because you need rest, and currently they would be too enthusiastic to let you rest. And outdoors does good for them. although they said they wanted to stay here and help you"

"Oh, but Kuro-pon, when you are around, I don't need their help, do I?" A playful smile "Daddy will help Mommy when need arises, won't he?". Kurogane huffed.

"Great, the idiot's back" when he saw Fai's face drop, he added "I have missed that. Although it's better when I can chase you". When Fai went to same color as beetroot, he turned back to the sink, fiercely scrubbing the dishes. He hadn't really considered what he had said, but when Fai clearly thought it with a twist, he realized the other meaning. And it made him too blush.

Fai's face was burning, and neither said anything in a while. Fai finished up his breakfast and considered taking the dishes to Kuro-rin, when he noticed the ninja was blushing too. So Kuro-myu realized the statement too. He figured it was best to let Kuro-don cool down, so he won't get too embarrassed. Fai still enjoyed the situation. According to all his actions, Kuro-koi liked him. And he didn't mind that at all. After being so scared of being hated by the man, he felt so relieved he was almost light-headed. When Kuro-tachi was done with the other dishes, he came to collect Fai's plate and glasses. He tried to look into Kuro-wanko's eyes, but he averted the gaze. This made him giggle and that got Kuro-pyo glare at him. He was feeling so good and the situation was so tense and hilarious that he burst out laughing. Which he regretted right away when his ribs ached, causing him to flinch and cut the laughter short. Kurogane hurriedly came to him holding him up.

"Try breathing calmly". He tried to control his gasps, but every gasp hurt, so he flinched and held his breath again, until he gasped again and so it went. After a while with Kurogane help, his breathing was stabilized.

"Better get you lie down" Kurogane said and once again lifted him up and carried him to the coach.

"Ah hah, I'm pretty pathetic" he said when Kuro-rin lowered his head against the armrest.

"Better to be pathetic than hide everything" Kurogane stated locking eyes with him until he turned to look away. The statement was strange, and right now he didn't feel like being reprimanded. He closed his eyes. All he wanted right now was to float in the afterglow of their kitchen scene and recall what Kuro-pippi's arms had felt around him.

Kurogane watched for a while after Fai had fallen asleep. For Fai not to be able to eat cake or laugh, it wasn't right. Fortunately now, the blond looked relaxed. Kurogane got up and went back to kitchen to finish the cleaning up, constantly ready to rush in aid if Fai would make strange sounds. Worry for Fai took over most of his thoughts. To do even something useful, he started cleaning their bedroom. It would be better for Fai if there were as little dust as possible, so he wouldn't need to sneeze, because that would definitely be a bad idea for the blond to do. The doorbell rang when he had opened the window after the clean up, to refresh the air. He went to the door. There was a girl in her twenties.

"Hi, I live next door, and mail brought your letter to us by a mistake". He frowned, but recalling Sakura's talk about most neighbors being female, he figured this could be true.

"Thanks" he said and took the letter.

"You are welcome. I like walking in the rain anyway" she said and turned to walk away. Kurogane closed the door and opened the envelope. There were pictures inside. Of Fai. Being molested by two guys. They were touching, sucking, fucking Fai, who looked really bad. Why hadn't the damn idiot told him?


	16. Chapitre 16, Clearing the air

Chapitre 16, Clearing the air

Fai woke up and noticed he was alone. He sat up and noticed it was raining. Remembering how pleasant proper rain feels like, he got up and went out to the backyard. Careful not to slip on wet grass, he limbed in the middle of the open, so the drops hit him properly. He craned his head back so the rain fell on his face. The fresh, chill water and made him feel better and he could practically feel how Son and Papa's touches got washed away, just like his shame of coming into Son's mouth. He shivered and imagined how the rain could wash all that away with it's purity. He was fully drenched when he heard something indoors. He went in to check what was going on, and when he entered living room Kuro-wanwan came from the hallway, looking shocked and angry, and maybe a little hurt and sick.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked slightly worried. If he was one to hide all his emotions behind a cheery attitude, was one just simply not showing them. The glare he got was so intense he took involuntar step back.

Kurogane couldn't believe it. Why had the mage not told him about it? Did Fai think he would take it badly? Surely, there wasn't anything he could do about it, but wasn't it said that sharing a bad thing cuts the worry and sadness in half? Okay, maybe he didn't believe it himself, but Fai could!

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" he yelled at the perplexed blond. "Okay, maybe I'm unreliable, but this isn't just your damn business. I'm in it just as deep!"

"What are you talking about?" Fai asked, a frown on his face.

"This" he said, tossing the photos at the blond's feet. He calmed down a bit seeing how Fai paled and staring horrified at the pictures. Then Fai looked up, straight at him, with anger, hurt and other emotions that he wasn't able to identify.

"It is NOT your business. What happened is past, and aren't you saying that past doesn't matter, only the present?" Fai asked, glaring him. The answer ticked him off again

"Don't even try crap like that. Since up 'til now you haven't cared about that, don't you dare to use it now. Why don't you trust anyone? Why can't you ever tell anything completely?"

"You think I don't trust you? I tried, for gods, I tried, but it took you so long and all the things they said..." Fai drew breath when his voice started cracking. " You think I wanna talk about what happened? Well, think again. I wish I could just leave it all behind but all these wounds keep reminding me about it. It was disgusting, if you really wanna know, when they touched me. I feel absolutely gross to know that they came inside me. All the things they did, and I couldn't do anything about it. You think I want to ever talk about it, not to you, or anyone else. I hate to think how people would start behaving differently, pitying, avoiding, thinking I'm pathetic, dirty? The mere idea is loathful, so I NEVER WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Fai finally yelled, pressing a hand against his ribs to ease the pain, flinching when inhaling, and flushing and clearly pissed. For a moment, Kurogane just stood there, staring, and then he turned and walked out of the house. Never had he seen Fai angry or heard him yell. Before he shut the front door, Fai called after him.

"You can't do anything about it so just let it be. You can't undo it, so you can't blame me for not telling. That's not fair..."Fai's voice got muffled by silent tears. Kurogane didn't want to see that, he didn't need to know he had made the blond cry again. So he just slammed the door shut and walked away in the rain.

When he heard the door slamming, Fai's legs nearly buckled. He barely made it to the coach before his legs gave in completely and he sunk to a pile on the sofa. He felt hot tears warming up his cold cheeks. It was hard to believe that just a moment ago he had felt nice and peaceful. Now he felt like crap, both mentally and physically. He had problems with breathing, and now when there was no Kuro-chi to help him calm down, his breathing got more and more uneven and he started feeling lightheaded due to the lack of oxygen. Mentally, he both cursed himself for not telling the ninja, not trusting him, and Kurogane who had found out and kept twisting the knife. Still, small part of him did acknowledge that it was neither his or Kuro-puu's fault. It was those other two that should be blamed.


	17. Chapitre 17, First time for everything

Chapitre 17, First time for everything

While Kurogane walked around aimlessly, Fai was occupied trying to remain concious. After a period that felt like forever he managed to even his breathing and stop the crying. When he was feeling little better and his head felt clearer, he reasoned he probably should talk with the tall, dark and tempered again. Sighing, he straightened his back and wiped his tears away. This made him realize he should dry up properly. He was still soaking wet from standing in the rain and wet clothes that cling to his body and hair that stuck on his head felt rather irksome. He was about to stood up when he noticed someone was standing in front of him. He couldn't, didn't want ot believe his ears

"Hello darling. We wanted to drop by since we know you've missed us." Fai looked up to the grinning face of of Papa. He froze for a second, than he jumped up and tried to get away. It failed miserably when Papa just caught him and shoved him back on the coach. He tried to get into an upright position, but he was pressed into the corner of the sofa to a half sitting, half laying position. Papa smirked at him before straddling him.

"You know, I have never done it anywhere but bed. But you being the slut, I bet you have done it nearly everywhere", then he tried to kiss Fai. But he didn't like it, and knowing the ninja would be very angry were he to know Fai didn't fight back. So fight he would. He bit hard the tongue that had slipped in and tasted blood. Papa shrieked and pulled back. Then his eyes flashed and he hit Fai hard on the ribs. He coughed, that did hurt but he felt satisfied seeing the blood on Papa's lips. With a grimace when Papa leaned close again, Fai brought his leg up with as much force as he could. When the leg connected with Papa's crotch, Papa paled, gasped and fell off of him and even off the coach. Fai sat up, hoping to get away, but Son attacked him and brought him back down.

"You okay?" Son asked, briefly glancing the old man that was withering on the floor.

"Yeah, yeah" Papa gasped, slowly sitting up and looking Fai. "Just hold him a tad longer and I'll tie his legs up". Then Papa removed his belt and Fai shivered when he heard the sound. He did recall what had happened after the last time he had heard it. Papa had finished the tying, with Fai trying to move his legs so Papa wouldn't succeed, but Fai didn't manage to interfere since Son was practically sitting on his lap, making it next to impossible to move his already sore legs. Then he told Son to go to the doorway, ready to ambush anyone who would try to meddle in. Then Papa climbed back on Fai, using his legs to hold Fai's down and one hand to hold on to Fai's only usable arm. With the other hand Papa started opening his own pants. First he could only stare in terror, he couldn't move, he couldn't escape. Then he realized he could still fight back. He glared at Papa with the best death glare he had seen on Kuro-rinta's face. Satisfied he figured it was pretty accurate, since Papa didn't proceed.

"Seems like you have toughen up a bit" Papa said, looking into his eyes, and this time, he looked back, not trying to run away. Papa frowned at the determination and fire that shone in his victims eyes. "You know, if you don't play nice, you'll regret it later."

"Doubt it" he said. There was no way he would give in. All his life he had taken things the easier, presumably less painful way, but now he was ready to go trough hell if it meant not having Papa in him again.

"But, you see," Papa said slowly "if you don't cope, we'll have our way with the first person who comes in. whether it's the boy or girl. Even if it's our dear friend Kurogane. With the surprise effect and seeing you tied up and bloody, we can take him down too. And you know the funniest part? We'll make you watch and listen". Fai paled hearing this. Not like he believed they could win against Kuro-tan. Although he had been acting strange. And seeing him might distract the ninja. But still, he wouldn't loose, right? He shook his head and Papa smiled victoriously when he noticed the flash of doubt and fear in Fai's face. "It's easy really. Seeing you, he will rush in and then Son will knock him out."

"No, you couldn't. Honestly, he couldn't care less about lil' old me" he said, trying to sound unaffected and cheer.

"Oh yeah? Didn't seem like it a moment ago when he yelled at you. So, the question is, are you willing to risk it? Are you that sure about him? He hasn't been anything like strange lately and seemed a bit out of it, has he?". When Fai's eyes momentarily flicked aside, Papa knew victory was close. Damn the blond was easy to mess up. When he looked back at Papa, Papa leaned down and whispered "You really sure you wanna gamble?" Fai thought it a short moment and realized he didn't want to bet on it. Even with all the past troubles and mistakes he had done, he could live with them, but to know Kuro-chu was hurt because of him would be unbearable. Now it was his turn to give something away in order to protect his loved one. He shrunk and shook his head. Papa rose up and smiled. He frowned.

"I don't want to risk it, so I'll give up. But I know Kuro-puu will get you and then it will be you who give up.". Both Son and Papa laughed, Son then saying

"Maybe so, but maybe you won't be around to see it". Then Papa digged his dick out and Fai gagged seeing it. He could see the veins on it, pulsing, and the nearly intoxicating sweet aroma rushed his nose. As a reflex, he turned his head away. He closed his eyes, praying the gods he didn't believe in to stop this.

"Come now Fai. That doesn't qualify as playing nice". Thinking it was so Kuro-wai would never had to experience this, he slowly inched his head towards Papa but he still kept his eyes closed. He didn't wish to see the euphoria on Papa's face. Technically, it shouldn't mean a thing to Papa if his eyes were closed, but it would be a big comfort for him. Fortunate for him, Papa didn't tell him to look at him. He couldn't not to flinch away when Papa's throbbing member touched his lips. Steeling himself he hold still and with only a little tremble opened his mouth. It felt awkward and stupid to let this happen, but he saw no other way. When Papa slammed in and his cock's tip hit the back of his throat, his eyes involuntarily opened and he felt like throwing up. Mostly seeing just black curly hair of Papa. He shut his eyes again as tight as he could. Unluckily it made him taste, smell and feel stronger. He opened eyes again and turned his eyes so he mostly saw only the sofa. Wanting to busy himself with anything else than Papa's panting and the slimy member in his mouth, he concentrated on the pain on his lip. With each push, the cut sent a flash of pain. Noticing the pain surpassed all other senses, he chose to plummet into it. Since pain he had. His lungs were on fire, thanks to the previous fit and the current very short and inadequate gasps he took, because he couldn't bring himself to breath deep the smell of sweat, cologne and other things. And the hairs close his nose didn't make it any better. Also, his knee was in a very unpleasant situation, since the tying had bent the leg slightly so the brace he had on, cut into his flesh kinda nicely. Due to the lack of oxygen, he was getting light-headed again. When Papa came, yanking his dick out and slamming a hand over his mouth. After a while, he couldn't help but swallow. A shiver run through him when he felt the slime sliding down his throat. He also hoped there would have been more pain or less air so he could just pass out. But he was enough out of it, he wasn't really sure what would happen next and his vision was kinda clouded. His eyes slip close when he waited and soon he felt a hand traveling down his chest and reaching for his belt buckle.

Kurogane wasn't sure how long he had stormed around. He did know he was soaked to the bone and that most of his anger had dissipated. Stopping and looking up the sky, he recalled how relaxed Fai had looked when he had come from the yard, hair dripping water. It had been a while Fai had looked so calm and peace with himself, and what had he done? Brought all bad things back into the surface. He felt guilty, remembering how Fai's face had dropped and how white he had been seeing the photos. And who would want to see photos of such a thing. And wasn't the blond right? He really couldn't make a difference and he did say that what happened, happened and past was irrelevant. What mattered, is what's done in the present. And right now, the only thing that mattered was that Fai would feel better again and be relaxed again. Usually Kurogane wasn't one to admitting his mistakes, rather just avoid doing the same thing again, but now he admitted he had been wrong. If Fai didn't want to talk about it with him, he should let it go. The blond needed time to open up and he wanted to give it to him. But then he shouldn't scare the blond away. He chose to actually apologize to Fai, something he hadn't done since his childhood, but Fai would be worth it. With recollection of Fai's expression he had had when he had stormed off, he hurried back home. The mage had actually looked hurt and vulnerable, and there had been something in the blue eyes that had begged him to stop, and asking him for something, but it was beyond his abilities to know what.


	18. Chapitre 18, Good enough

Chapitre 18, Good enough

When Kurogane reached the house, he saw the kids and pork-bun coming around a corner of the street. So, he needed to hurry if he wanted to say he was sorry to Fai before there were an audience and Fai could avoid being near him. He rushed in, ready to call for Fai, when he sensed that something was wrong. Closing the door he looked around. When he looked towards the living room, it felt like his blood stopped. There was Fai on the couch, hardly visible beneath the man who was sprawled on top of him, who had his pants down and opening Fai's. Kurogane yelled something incoherent and dashed in, hitting the man on top as hard as he could, sending the man flying through the air. Vaguely hearing the thud when the man landed somewhere, he knelt to check on Fai. Again, the blond was spookingly pale, his eyes were closed. If he wouldn't have noticed the erratic heaving sound and the next to no movement of Fai's chest, he would have thought Fai was a goner.

"Oi, Fai" he gently called and touched Fai's cheek. He was relieved when Fai opened his eyes, blinked and after that his eyes finally focused. When their eyes met, Fai broke into the happiest smile he had ever seen.

"Kuro-rin, you came" Fai whispered and lifted a hand to touch Kurogane's face. He couldn't prevent the smile that tucked his lips, he was so happy that Fai seemed happy at seeing him. When Fai sighed and started to sit up, he felt a surge of protectiveness and longing towards the blond.

"Stay, rest. It's okay now, I can handle this". Fai looked at him and Fai's eyes softened and he nodded, but still pushed himself into a sitting position. He frowned a little at this, but when the blond just tilted his head smiling, he sighed, shrugged and turned to face the bastard who had touched his Fai. The old bloke had just gotten up, putting his pants on and was now staggering towards him with anger etched all over his face. Kurogane felt his own anger flare up at the sight

"You son of a bitch. How dare you go anywhere near Fai!" he yelled. Old man fell down on his knees and coughed up blood. He wanted the other to suffer more for hurting Fai and he took a step towards the crouching man. Then he heard the front door opening, the kids greetings turning into a panicked screaming, and quiet footsteps very close behind him. Most of all, he heard Fai's desperate voice

"I won't let you...". When the sentence was cut off by a sickening slashing and ripping sound, he turned around. It felt like everything slowed down. He barely noticed Sakura, who had covered her mouth with her hands and Syaoran who stood to protect her, but even he stared in horror. The pork-bun had tears in it's eyes and his mind tried to escape the situation by starting to wonder how could the bun see a thing when it's eyes are closed. Because, what was going on in front of him was too horrible. He just stared, unable to move or blink when Fai, who now stood in front of him, turned around, huge wound right below his ribs. He saw all the blood gushing out. He snapped out of it when Fai's legs gave in and he would have fallen if Kurogane hadn't caught him. Wearily, Fai tried smiling, when he coughed and blood came out of his mouth.

"Kuro-wankuro. I want to tell you" Fai stopped to draw in a rasped breath. Carefully Kurogane lowered them down, holding Fai in his lap. Tears fell down from Fai's eyes, disappearing among the soft locks when Fai kept looking at him. When he tried to hold Fai as well as he could, he felt lump in his throat and prickle in his eyes.

"Don't worry Kuro-chan, it doesn't really hurt" noticing Fai was getting weaker and weaker he tried pressing the wound to stop the bleeding. Fai glanced aside when Son run by, Syaoran close behind, grabbed Papa and headed out. Sakura called she would go find help. When they were alone, pork-bun in god knows where, Fai talked again.

"Come closer, this is" cough " very important for me" Kurogane leaned lower, not removing his hand from the wound. He could feel the blond's troubled breathing on his face and right before Fai went limb, he whispered "I love you Kuro-tan" Kurogane couldn't stop the sob while he held Fai tighter and pressed his face into the blond mob.

"Please, don't go Fai" he said into the hair when sirens were heard and odd guys tried taking Fai away from him.

"We are the paramedics, we are here to help. You can come with him, of course". Kurogane nodded, letting them take Fai, but never leaving his side. When they arrived at the hospital, they told Fai was going into a surgery and then at the ICU and he could wait in the hallway there. During the ride, Fai had remained unconscious and he was told the knife had punctured the lung, but if the operation went well, Fai might live. So, all he could do was wait. While he sat and waited, Sakura appeared too and some people that were called 'police'. They asked what exactly had happened. He answered something, Sakura had little to add and then the 'police' guys left. While they sat there, still waiting, Syaoran appeared, with Mokona.

"They caught the villains and they still had the knife they used to stab Fai-san, and they tried fighting with the police officers and were taken down. I heard they are going to jail for a long time, so Fai-san should be safe now". Everybody were quiet for a while and Mokona jumped onto Sakura's lap. She hugged it tight, looking sad and worried. Syaoran looked at Kurogane, but seeing the man had totally blank expression instead the usual frown, he decided to sit on the other side of princess, not in between the two.

"How is Fai-san doing?" Syaoran asked Sakura, who glanced at Kurogane before answering.

"He is in surgery now. They say he might live" she said, clutching Mokona.

"He will live" the kids jumped when Kurogane spoke " there is no way that idiot would die that easily"

"But" Sakura piped "the doctors say his lung is pierced. That's very serious and..."

"No buts. He'll live, because he has to. If he dares to die, I will punch his lights out" Kurogane said, crossing his hands and looking away. Mokona climbed out of Sakura's hold and on top of the ninja's head, patting his head reassuringly.

Fai wasn't as out of it as he appeared. Although he couldn't move, he did hear things. When Kuro-myu had sobbed a little, he thought his own heart would stop because of the pain. He wished he could open his eyes, say that everything was okay, he never meant to hurt poor Kuro-pichi. There was no way he could allow himself to die, if it means anything to Kuro-koi. When he was in the car, he could sense Kuro-wai close to him. When they got to the hospital, he was separated from Kuro-chii and he got worried. He tried his best to move, but then he felt sharp pain in his hand, and all went totally black. When he came around, he was in a white room. He blinked a few times, just to get his eyes work properly. Then he heard a door opening and a doctor walked to the bed.

"How are you doing?" the doc asked, while pointing a light into his eyes.

"Fine. Where is Kuro-pyu? Is he here?". The doctor gave him a smile.

"Yes, he is right behind that door. So is a few kids. They are all anxious to see you. You think you are strong enough?" he nodded, he definitely wanted to see them. The doc walked to the door, opened it and said

"Okay, you can come in, but only for a short while. Although the surgery went well, he needs rest"

Sakura rushed in, Syaoran tailing after her. Fai couldn't stifle the snicker when Kuro-rinta stepped in and Mokona was perched on the top of his head. Kuro-hashi tried glaring, but he could tell the ninja was actually happy. Fai smiled, then looked at the kids.

"So, is everybody else okay? I hope I didn't scare you, it wasn't really that serious". The doctor shook his head while leaving

"That's not true. It's a lucky chance you are still alive. If the knife had gone even little deeper, it would have cut an important artery. So" the doc looked at the visitors "don't stress him too much and keep him calm." the kids nodded and the doc left.

"Fai-san I was so worried" Sakura sniffed, eyes watering. Syaoran wrapped a hand around her shoulders, giving a calming squeeze.

"For real, I wouldn't die something because of something this small." Syaoran looked amazed and peeked at Kurogane

"That's close to what Kurogane-san said" Syaoran stated. This made Fai smile brightly and Mokona to jump from Kurogane's head and on the bedpost.

"He also said he would punch your lights out if you dared to die" Mokona jumped out of the way when Kurogane aimed a swing at it. Fai giggled, wanting to laugh but not daring to. Snapping a few stitches didn't seem like a good idea. He looked straight at Kuro-kuro, smiling warmly when their eyes met. Then he saw a flash of guilt in Kuro-kichi's eyes and the ninja looked away. Fai felt ashamed too, seeing how the other blamed himself for something he hadn't done. Fai didn't and couldn't blame him for anything, he only felt grateful towards Kuro-chu, who had twice saved him from hell, the second time even before anything really bad happened. A fear gripped his chest, when would he be attacked again? If he wasn't safe at home, how could he be here? One of the monitors started beeping faster and the faster the rhythm, the worse he felt. Through the haziness, he heard Sakura calling him, asking what was wrong. He shook his head, blinking

"It's nothing. I...just..." he didn't know how to end the sentence, eyes darting around, trying to see if Papa or Son would be anywhere near.

"Right" Sakura tried to lift the mood "we were so in hurry to see you were alright and..." he missed a part, eyes stopping at Kuro-pii. What had he to fear, when Kuro-pon was there, even if he didn't dare to look him in the eyes. The beeping sound slowed down and he could concentrate again to what Sakura was saying. "...and they were taken to jail, so we won't see them again." It took a moment before he realized what she was talking about and a tad more for the information to sink in.

"Really?" he whispered, looking at everyone in case she was lying. When the three of them nodded, smiling, and Kuro-don grunted something he knew was an affirmation, he smiled back, lifting his well-located hand high in the air.

"Hyuu, that's awesome! When I get better, I'll cook something good for all of us" at this point, he glanced at Kurogane, who happened to be looking at him at the moment. When the ninja yerked his head away to make clear he wasn't looking at him, he couldn't help the grin spreading over his face. "Or, then we can ask daddy to make pancakes. I would love to try Kuro-kun's bakings." Kurogane turned back to glare at him, but he just smiled, tilting his head. Kurogane's eyes softened, he huffed and scratched the back of his head.

"I could do that. But only if you really want to. And even when they suck, you are not to complain too loudly or long. And it'll be one-time-only-experiment." Fai was shocked, to say the least. He had not anticipated to actually get the ninja to cook for him. Then he felt so happy he feared he might explode if he didn't let it out a little. Smiling like a crazy person, he hyuued and pheet-phooed

"Thank you Kuro-sama! I promise I'll behave! You won't even notice I'm there" Kurogane gave him an odd look, muttering

"I seriously hope I do" the kids', who had frozen during the ninja's previous statement, jaw dropped open and they just stared, looking like statues. Mokona on the other hand started jumping around chirping 'kawaii' or something like that. He threw a questioning look at Mokona before locking his eyes back on the man standing a bit away from the end of the bed. Then their eyes met, since Kurogane had also looked at Mokona. Actually, he had glared, but that was unimportant to Fai. What mattered, was the faintest pink on Kuro-tan's cheeks. He smiled for real, and from the bottom of his heart, and he could see how Kuro-koi relaxed a bit. Then the door opened and the doc came in.

"I hear you guys have had fun here" the doc looked at Mokona, who still danced around, chanting something in strange language. "But I think it's time to let Mr. Flowright get some rest" the doc walked to one monitor, pressing some buttons "Especially since his heart beat has peaked a little too high for my liking." the kids nodded and Mokona jumped onto Syaoran's shoulder.

"Just please tell" Sakura pleaded "when he can come back home?". Even Kurogane alerted to this, so the doctor ended up in the focus of five people's undivided attention. The doc just laughed a little, shrugging.

"If he rests enough, and there won't be any complications, he can probably be on his way home in a week. And of course you can come and visit him every day during visiting hours." Sakura sighed at this.

"Good. Then well be back tomorrow" then she went and gave Fai a soft kiss on the cheek. "and we'll have him back soon. The house feels so empty and lifeless without him". Syaoran nodded, shook hands with Fai and headed to the door with Sakura, while Mokona waved at him from his perch. When the doctor and Kurogane trailed after the kids, he gathered his courage and spoke, even if it could lead to rejection. He just hated the idea of being alone. And letting Kuro-min walk around blaming himself. What really gave him the final push was the look on Kuro-pippi's face. He didn't look too eager to leave and he did peek at him over his shoulder.

"Uh, doctor" he started, effectively stopping both men " I know what you said, but I was just wondering if...you know, if Kuro-san doesn't mind, if Kuro-ko could stay here, with me. I would feel calmer that way" he begged, using his best puppy-face, hoping it would work. His heart sunk when the doctor shook his head. He faced down, gribbing the blanket. He really didn't want to be alone, but he also wanted to talk to Kuro-din.

"Okay, he can stay. But if you don't rest properly, he leaves, you understand?" His head snapped up

"Yes, sir. Understood!" he said, smiling while saluting. The doc, shook his head again, going through the door after the kids. "Mr. Black, take care of your friend" Fai snickered when he saw the expression on Kuro-wan's face.

"I will. And better than before" then the doc closed the door and they were left alone. After a while, when Kuro-run just stood there still not looking at him, he chose to act

"You remember, the first time we met, I called you Mister Black too" Kurogane nodded.

"Yeah. And it's still annoying"

"Is it? Well Mr. Black, how should you be addressed?"

"Tch. You can call me whatever the hell you want. And you don't need to think what others may call me."

"Well then, you know what else is not needed to be thought?" he received a slightly confused glare "What happened. I can tell you are blaming yourself. I made the decision to jump in front of the knife. And should I choose again, I would still take the blade if it meant saving you." Kurogane shook his head, staring out of the window.

"It's not that. You protect those you want to. It's just that I haven't done good job protecting you". This time Fai shook his head

"That's not true. You saved me again"

"Yeah, but if I hadn't yelled at you and left, you wouldn't have needed to be saved"

"Come on, if you wouldn't yell at me, something would be wrong with the universe." he smiled when he saw ninja's mouth corners twitching up. Then the ninja turned to face him with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't my place to get pissed off"

"So why did you?" Kurogane glanced aside.

"You had been so distant and weirder than usual. And then something like that..."Kurogane stopped, clearly out of correct words. He giggled.

"Silly Kuro-pin. Come sit here, there is no point you standing there" Carefully, he moved his legs to make room for Kuro-chu. When Kurogane slowly walked to the bedside and sat down, he reached out to tap him on the arm. "Good boy Kuro-wanko. Just sit and relax and I'll tell you a secret" he saw how Kurogane looked at him from the corner of his eye, whilst keeping his head straight ahead.

"I really don't blame you for what happened. To tell the truth, I'm partly happy. Those two convinced me that you didn't like me, that you just hated me, and you guys would just easily move on without me as a burden." When Kurogane tried to cut him off, he raised a hand "Don't interrupt. I'm not saying it didn't hurt when you yelled, but that was because it hurt to know you knew I had been...touched. I didn't want to make you look down on me, for you to see how dirty I am. Even now, I'm afraid I'll contaminate you, but I'm too selfish. Even if it's just a moment and just a deceive, I wanna spent this time with you." he felt his eyes watering, do he looked away, blinking fiercely.

"You really are an idiot. I cannot be dirtied anymore, I have too much blood on my hands" Fai tried to break in, but Kurogane mimicked him and lifted a hand."Don't you interrupt either. Sure it's not the same, but what really dirties a person and makes him filthy is what and why he does something. Not the things that are done to him. So, to me, you are as pretty as always" Fai gaped and looked at Kurogane, who looked totally calm. Mentally Fai was cursing the ninja training. It clearly made it hard to read Kuro-puu's emotions. While he searched for words, Kurogane started smirking. When he noticed this, his face heated up and he tried to hide his face behind his bangs.

"See? That's just what I'm talking about" Kurogane said and reached out a hand and wiped some of the hair off of his face. He blushed even brighter shade of red.

"What...W-why are you doing this?"

"I guess we are even. I hurt you by yelling at you and you hurt me by pushing me away." he frowned at Kuro-ko, what in the world did that mean? "So I have to spell it to you, stupid" Kurogane continued, still playing with the locks he had wiped away. "I wanna be close to you, to protect you, because I have sworn I'll become strong so I can protect those who are precious to me" Fai gasped, was Kuro-pon saying what he thought he said? Could it be...? the monitor started beeping faster again and Kurogane glanced it nervously.

"Oi, calm down. It's not that big deal. All I'm trying to say is that you are precious to me and that I..." now Fai saw how the blush crept on Kuro-koi's cheeks, but his eyes shone determination when they looked deep into each other eyes and Kurogane's hand placed itself on Fai's cheek, thumb gently stroking the soft skin "I love you Fai"

Fai closed his eyes and leaned to the touch.

"Are you sure?" he whispered quietly, not yet believing this wasn't just a dream.

"Hell, you think I would say that and not mean it?" Fai opened his eyes to see the slightly offended look on Kuro-chuu's face. He started smiling again, reaching out and touching Kuro-chi's face. While he trailed his fingers over Kuro-won's nose, he answered

"No, I don't. But I do think I might be hallucinating, because this is too good to be true"when he had finished talking, his fingers already lingered on Kuro-natchuu's lips. Enchanted he looked how the ninja took his hand away from Fai's cheek, which instantly longed after the touch. But he couldn't comment about it, since he couldn't believe what was going on. The ninja took a hold of his hand that was on the lips, squeezed it gently then turned it a little and carefully pressing a soft kiss on the palm, not even once glancing away from his eyes. Kurogane didn't want to do anything to offend the blond, so if there would be seen any sign of hesitation, he would stop. But Fai just looked happy. When Kurogane lowered their hands away from his mouth, Fai pulled his hand back. Kurogane tried to let go, but instead Fai gribbed his hand.

"I can't believe this. I think I'm the happiest person in any world". Kurogane smiled at this, if he had known this would make Fai so happy, he would have done it sooner.

"You know what, if you are the happiest, then I¨m the luckiest. I thought I could never feel like this towards someone, let alone the special someone to like me back." Hearing this, Fai shook his head

"I don't like you" when Kurogane stopped giving in to Fai's pull, the blond tilted his head. "I told you, I love you Kuro-wanwan" seeing the smile full if mischieve and love Kurogane smiled back and when Fai tugged his hand he let him.

"Oi, what are you doing?" Kurogane asked when the blond just kept pulling so he couldn't even properly sit up, he was leaning towards Fai's face and so much already he needed to take support from the mattress near Fai's shoulder.

"Hmm?" Fai noticed he couldn't get the ninja closer, so he lifted himself straighter from the semi-sitting/laying position. "I'm just returning the favor, Kuro-chan" when the ninja opened his mouth to snarl at the most annoying nickname, Fai closed the distant between them and pressed his mouth against Kurogane's. First Kurogane responded by snapping his mouth shut, eyes wide open and looking at Fai, who smiled into the kiss and trailed his tongue over Kurogane's lips. Kurogane wasn't sure if the blond had had enough time to really know what he was doing after all the assaults.

"Kuro-mocchi, come on. Trust me, I am well aware of what I'm doing. And I have wanted to do this a long time, Mr. Black". When everything in Fai's eyes looked like he was telling the truth, Kurogane gave in to his and Fai's desire and kissed the blond back. When Fai bit Kurogane's lower lip, he did open his mouth. When their tongues met, it was like fireworks. It felt so right and good that neither understood why they had waited so long. When they pulled apart to catch some air, Fai wrapped his hand around Kurogane, hugging him tight.

"I don't want to loose you, Kuro-micchi"

"You aren't going to"

"But I cause destruction. And I don't want to be the cause of you getting hurt."

"If it's for you, I won't mind"

"But I would. I'd hate to be responsible for hurting someone I love"

"If you won't let me protect you, even if it meant getting hurt, that would hurt me much more than any physical assault". Fai pulled back, to get a better look into Kurogane's eyes. The staring competition was on for a while before Fai looked away, giving up.

"I still don't think it would be right, but we don't need to settle it now" with that, Fai kissed Kurogane again, hand still around the other man. Slowly Kurogane wrapped one hand around Fai and the other hand he twined into Fai's hair, enjoying the soft, silky strands. Carefully, he lowered Fai back against the pillows. When the kiss was getting too deep and Fai's hands started trailing lower, Kurogane broke the kiss.

"You are still too weak after the surgery and I doubt you would be in any other way either. You really should rest now"

"Ah, but I don't feel tired" Fai complained like a child.

"Stop talking and start sleeping"

"Kuro-boo is so mean!" Fai wailed.

"Seriously, if you keep this up you'll never get discharged and I won't make pancakes for you"

"Haha, Kuro-tan plays dirty! But does that qualify as threatening or bribing?"

"Here is a threat for you: if you don't start sleeping, I'll walk out of here, instead of staying here all night."

"Okay, you won" Fai lifted his hand as a sign of surrender. "I'll sleep. But when will you sleep with me?"

"Tch, I might catch some sleep too after I make sure you are well of. Gods knows what kind of tricks you would do" Kurogane stated getting off of the bed and seating himself on the floor, back against the bed when he noticed Fai was trying his best not to laugh.

"What now?"

"Oh, nothing much. You are just so sweet and definitely pure"

"How come? What are you talking about?" Kurogane asked frowning.

"I did just ask 'when will you sleep with me' and you didn't get it". When Kurogane got the double meaning, he blushed fiercely.

"You were just stabbed and whatnot. You definitely shouldn't be coming up with that kind of question"

"But Kuro-mee, I just want to know if you want it, or is it just my lonely dream"

"You went straight back to the hardcore teasing, didn't you?"

"Oh, yes, definitely hardcore. But you like that, don't you?" Fai said, reaching his hand out again. When Kurogane felt the slim fingers massaging his scalp, a satisfied sigh escaped his lips, which made Fai giggle.

"Stop stretching out. Just lay still and fall asleep"

"Will do. But I can reach you without trying, so you mind if I leave my hand there? I'll feel safer feeling you there all the time."

When there was a long silence, Fai already feared for being rejected and started to pull his hand away when Kurogane spoke

"Why would I mind? I too feel better knowing you are close and that getting you back wasn't just a dream" Kurogane looked at Fai, who smally smiled at him, before his eyes started glassing over and eyelids slid close.

"I hope" Fai muttered, already half asleep "I hope the next world we land, we'll share a room again." A moment of silence, except the beeping monitor that kept the same steady rhythm. Kurogane already thought the blond had fallen asleep when he continued "And that there is only one bed for the two of us". Kurogane craned his neck to look at the blond, to see him laying eyes closed. Thinking that Fai is really got few too many blows to the head, he wasn't prepared for what was coming next. "Because then we could enjoy ourselves better, Kuro-seme"

Kurogane stared wide eyed at the mage, who was now laughing like no tomorrow.

"What the hell?" Kurogane yelled. When he realized Fai shouldn't laugh so hard, Kurogane did the only thing he thought could shut the blond up and actually make him sleep. He kissed Fai square on the lips until the laughter died down. Then, careful not to hit Fai's broken parts, avoiding all the tubes and wires, he settled down on the bed next to Fai, and cradled him in his arms.

"And now you better sleep"

"Yes sir! As you wish" with that, Fai snuggled closer to Kurogane, inhaling his reassuring scent, smiled, closed his eyes and fell asleep without any fear of nightmares or abrupt wakings-

"...idiot..." Kurogane whispered, pressing a kiss on Fai's head, inhaling the smell of the blond hair. Wrapping his arms around Fai more securely, making sure nothing could take Fai away from him anymore, Kurogane drifted to sleep with a small smile on his lips.

* * *

so, this is it. that was all I could come up with that story. and trust me, I really didn't meant it to end like that. but those two just wanted to have it like that. I hope people enjoyed the whole thing.

thanks for reading


End file.
